In just 30 Days
by Anna Craft
Summary: This is an OTP prompt fic. So a bunch of one-shots based off of a list of prompts I found but cannot remember where. It's rated M for whenever those chapters may arise but not all of them all, we'll see how it goes. So enjoy all the fluff, smut, action, and humor I can pack into thirty fics of Pompous Pep!
1. Phantom Touch

Hey guys! So I've basically fallen out of my DP fic and I want to finish writing it since my TeenTitans fic is about to wrap up but I decided to give myself a bit of practice. So I found this 30 day prompt thing and I really like the idea so I've opted to give it a shot. It'll train me to write and update quickly since this will have to be one chapter every day it's going to be a real challenge for me. I can't wait to show you guys all the fluff and smut I am capable of doing in 30 days. Also some may or may not be interlocking, we'll see how I feel when I write them.

* * *

Prompt 1 – **Holding Hands**: I didn't start off with this being as fluffy as it ends up being but I regret nothing, I think it's kind of cute. What I wanted to do was kind of use the prompt in a new way other then the shy holding hands for the first time thing that I see in a lot of fics (not that it's bad) and I think the concept reads through pretty clearly. So enjoy!

Rating: K+

**1. Phantom Touch**

He gritted his teeth as he took the hit at point blank. There was going to be a bruise there the next day whether he liked it or not. Instead of staying down Danny raised his gaze, the venomous green angry from this occurrence. He was becoming more and more annoyed as the fight carried on. He was supposed to be meeting Sam in the next town over for their first date but she was going to be waiting a lot longer then she should. Why did he think it would be a good idea to assume he had a day off from everything ghost?

A grunt sounded beside him and he turned to look at the older Halfa who landed beside him.

Speaking of everything ghost, everything had only got more upsetting when _he'd _shown up. Of course, it was more of a trap, they'd both been played. Danny had rushed at the first sound of an emergency towards toward park and the other had been drawn in by dark promises of information he so direly sought. Neither found what they were expecting. Each other was not what they had anticipated. The moment both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius were aware that something wasn't right they parted and tried in vain to disperse from the scene. Luck was not on their side.

Simultaneously Skulker reared his ugly head, along with a shield that wouldn't allow the two Halfas, and consequently himself, out. This, Skulker didn't seem to be bothered by, as it seemed Technus was still around for a bit of tag-team revenge.

The ensuing battle seemed to be going well at first; it had taken Plasmius all of a minute to muster the energy necessary to take out the shield. Out flying the mad hunter was going to be undoubtedly harder with his high tech partner so the two opted to continue the battle but on grounds that might make their enemy wary of continuing their encounter.

They'd lead Skulker to the roofs of Amityville, Danny shouting all the way at Vlad to leave Skulker to him that the other's presence wasn't doing any good. Naturally, that would be when Vlad shoved the boy hard, allowing the shot not meant for him to clip his shoulder with a none too nice _hiss_. The laughter of their enemy only served to fuel the two arch rivals.

Wearing down Technus was the best bet and that had been nearly thirty minutes ago, now peeling himself away from the roof entryway alongside Plasmius the effects of staying ghost for so long were starting to affect him. After two years he could hold himself longer but in battle and especially in unhindered anger he was burning his own inner power supply slowly. It was moments like this in his summer that he wished that Tucker hadn't gone off to 'nerd camp'. Do they even camp or do they just sleep under their computer desks roasting organic marshmallows over their monitors and hacking into cosplay sites in the dead of night?

"Ow," he felt along his ribcage and sighed in frustration as he felt the familiar crunch of his umpteenth cell phone at his backside; luckily he'd learned a long time ago to get the cheap pre-paid things.

"Move it, boy, he's coming back." Vlad gripped the arm not resting against his abdomen and pulled until they were resting against the shadow of the stairwell. They were at least five stories up, well out of civilian danger but Danny started to get that feeling that said if he didn't end this fast someone was bound to get hurt, and it wouldn't just be them.

Danny looked up at the blue skinned villain and narrowed his eyes. "Just leave already, would you? Obviously he's after both of us maybe he'll give up if one of us leaves."

"Still playing that same old tune, Daniel?" Crimson hues forced themselves from the darkening sky to look at the boy letting go of his arm in the process. Still a boy, very much so a boy. Sixteen was agreeing with the youngest Halfa and each year that passed he was coming closer to surpassing his superior. But for now he was still the naïve child who wanted to play hero. "If that were in fact true, why is it you haven't left?"

Opening his mouth to answer Danny found that he couldn't answer or rather there was no answer; at least not one he was currently aware of. He settled, instead, for a glare.

"You have your reasons and I'll take care of my own," was Vlad's simple answer. Danny huffed, leaning around the taller to look at the sky himself.

Skulker's presence remained and there was just the vaguest hint of wear in the way he hovered above the rooftop. A smirk crossed both the Halfa's faces simultaneously. In the years there were the vaguest understandings of a truce when it was necessary and while it was always shaky there was still a bond there. When Danny disappeared from Vlad's side there was no annoyance or hesitance just silent understanding.

Waiting, as Vlad had done before, for the boy to become tangible he would swoop in as a duplicate to grip the distracted foe hold him down for one solid punch to the metal face by his own self. There was doubt he would recover quickly but it would be just enough time for Danny, not far from their foe's back, to disengage the now weakened Technus from Skulker and slip him into his handy thermos.

Simple as that.

When the moment came for action, the sight of Danny a pleasant one for once, there was no surprises. Predictability is one of Skulker's strong suits, that is until something unpredictable occurred.

After Danny pulled Technus from the hunter's being there was a low beep at the slightest hint of a smirk from Skulker before he vanished and a bright light emitted from the device that Danny threw to the ground. The Halfa's looked up at one another for the briefest of moments before both were flying backwards, and not in a good way.

Vlad hit the opposite side of the roof with a most unpleasant crack, his shoulder no doubt. He reverted back to the tall, slender, silver-haired man and felt himself want to do nothing more than lean into the brick of the building and sleep off the oncoming headache. On the other hand, this was not yet the time for rest, as his blue eyed gaze wandered the scenery there was something missing, besides Skulker that is.

"Daniel?" he coughed out trying to regain his footing. If the blast had caused him to revert back then the boy was probably passed out from being closer to the center. Quickly, limping over to where he'd last seen the young Phantom he furrowed his brows at his absence. "Da –"

He was stopped at the slightest movement at the edge of the roof. Coming over he saw a most fortunately not unconscious Daniel Fenton holding on for dear life.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Vlad asked, leaning forward enough to grip the boys arm with one of his own and reaching out with the other.

Taking the hint Danny placed his hand in the elder man's and smirked. "Oh yeah, totally, I love getting blasted off rooftops. I try to fit it into my schedule at least once a day, very good for the heart. Next time you can do it, I insist."

Vlad ignored the boys sarcasm, despite the soft chuckle caught in the back of his throat. Together they managed to pull Danny up from the side of his impending doom, the boy letting out a rather large sigh of relief as he looked up at the other from more solid footing. "Part of me wishes Skulker stuck around, I'd really like to show him how _alright_ I am right now."

"You are in no condition to be continuing any battles today, Daniel." Vlad prodded the boy's ribs earning a hiss and venomous glare. He frowned. "Bruised, if they were broken I am sure I would have earned more than that unattractive look."

"Yeah, well you're no beauty queen yourself." Danny grumbled and tried to recoil in on himself only to note that his hand was still in Vlad's grip, "uh."

"It was not a remark on your being, Little Badger, just the look you gave me." There was no need to clarify, Danny knew that and he was sure that Vlad knew that too. The grip on his hand tightened in just the smallest amount as he tugged away again. The feeling was warm and the sensation of the older man's larger fingers protectively caging his was almost a comfort. There was something about the tremble in Vlad's arm that stopped Danny from trying to pull away once more; instead he remained standing before the villain, his curious blue eyes trying to read the expression on the other man's face. It wasn't possible. There was a mix of things in those lighter blue eyes and it seemed like forever before the adrenaline came down and the hand's grip lightened enough to be just barely there.

It was beyond either of them at this moment to come up with the explanation for little details in actions such as these, so none tried. Vlad merely gave the smaller hand in his another squeeze and let go completely before stepping back and allowing himself to slip into Plasmius.

Of course, the older halfa would be the quickest to recover from fatigue.

Then he was gone, just like that. No more words were passed it was just the simple acceptance that the day that consisted of their coexistence was done.

When Danny finally met with Sam she understood, the kind of understanding that was just too good for him. It hurt. And when she reached for his hand he shrank back without meaning to, quickly covering by saying he sprained his wrist. When she moved to his other side he couldn't argue but it didn't fit right, her hand didn't cover his, instead he covered her, he protected as he should, as he did, as he would for what he resigned himself to be the rest of his life.

But like a ghost the feeling of a warm hand pressed against his own, shielding him, haunted him.

**A/N:** Review, let me know what you guys think of my little one-shots


	2. This is New

Prompt 2 –**Cuddling Somewhere**: I really like this one. There's something about this whole not knowing if it's love thing going on in here that I can't help but feel as if butterflies are trying to escape my stomach. I have to admit it's hard to write a cuddly Vlad. As I've expressed before in another fic, when it comes to slash I am not fond of the girly approach and I kept trying to think of ways that didn't make it so. In the end I just kept writing and Ta Da!

Rating: K+

**2. This is New**

This is new to them.

This being in the same room, the feel of the others' hands on them without ill intent. Eyes did not glow in distaste and depict venom. Words did not have the same bite as once before. Thoughts were even hesitant, afraid of this fragile minute being broken. Everything in their near four year long history did not prepare them for this moment.

They sat together in the library that doubled as Vlad's study. Despite the large estate even the billionaire knew the convenience of it. That little notion made his younger guest relax his shoulders in just the slightest. The carpet was a deep navy blue and the walls, paneled in red wood, were stacked high in many colors that Danny doubted had all been touched. Windows that stretched as high as the ceiling allowed for the coming evening's light to drift into the room, its cool colors clashing with the warmth of the fire at the dark marble hearth.

Back relaxed in the presence of his home, Vlad curled his fingers in the inky black of the younger's hair. The sensation sent a shiver down Danny's back, the thought that those fingers had before tugged and thrown him across rooms prevalent in his mind. Ignoring the small motion of the boy, Vlad kept his hand steady and continued reading from the small book in his other hand. He was just able to turn the pages of the small paperback with two fingers, something he was silently thankful for. His ice blue eyes would drift down to Danny's head in his lap every now and then but he tried not to disrupt.

Studying for the SAT's had become a task that Danny could hardly endure long enough to even open the book. Both his mother and father (though lacking common sense the college graduate was a brilliant man in certain aspects of academia) had been more than willing to help him in anything he didn't understand but, like always, they coddled him. Danny found it hard to ask for help but when the most unlikely offer had come his way he found very little reason to say no. So now he lay with his head on the older Halfa's lap with aforementioned fingers combing through hair that hadn't changed much since he was younger. The book in his hands was heavier and he balanced it on crossed knees every now and then to write an answer with a pencil that passed between his hands and lips more times than he could count now.

The sound of fire crackling in the hearth, the scratch of a pencil on paper, the turn of a page, and their steady breaths overwhelmed them. It was not the crackle of power at their fingertips, the scratching of flesh hitting the pavement, the turn of their sudden movements in the air, and nor was it the familiarity of short, winded breaths. This sense of sound was going to engulf them and both seemed to come to that realization at the same time as their eyes met and Danny held his book up to the elder.

"Uh, can you explain to me tangents and all that again?"

When Vlad slipped his pointer finger into the pages of the book and began talking Danny was reminded again of why he'd chosen Vlad over his parents. Where they seemed determined to feed him the correct answers for future reference Vlad was meticulous in assuring both Danny and himself that the younger would remember each step as it was to be done. Telling Vlad that he could not do something wasn't an option, unless he wanted to be ridiculed for spending more time 'playing hero' rather than in school.

Danny listened and wrote a few more notes alongside the margins of the page. He wasn't to certain he'd get a great score on the test, but for the sake of his mother and father (and maybe even Jazz) he would try. Even as he watched the man hanging his head over him he felt the need to make someone proud.

There it was again. This sense of newness was awkward. Since when did he care if he made Vlad proud?

Danny didn't want to linger on when it started. For all he knew it had always been there, lingering in the back of his mind, waiting to strike at the most opportune moment. Last year, sometime just before he turned seventeen there was a realization that struck the two, a sense of camaraderie that said there would never be anyone else like them. They were in this new frontier alone and the realization had hit them, mostly Danny, pretty hard. Their truce was silent; it lurked in the background of their new found 'something' and formed itself in small actions and words.

This had brought about something new in both of them. Vlad still had a plotting and slightly sadistic mind but he was quick to be balanced out by the righteous and kind natured young man beside him. Though Danny often opted to play hero he was no longer as careless as before and had adapted some of the calculating skills he was exposed to around the elder. Now and then they did not see eye to eye and some local street would suffer the consequences but in the end they would managed to find that balance again.

It took a moment for Danny to realize that Vlad had stopped talking and when he brought himself back into focus he smiled sheepishly; he'd stopped listening a little while ago.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes," Danny said automatically.

Vlad raised a brow. "And which word per say did you hear?"

"A few actually: there, the, it, and, is, will. Shall I go on?"

The roll of the older man's ice blue eyes amused Danny, he couldn't help it. It was a familiar pastime that he may never be able to get over. The way Vlad placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose made him smile. After so much change he could still twist and grind Vlad's nerves.

It happened in an instant with just barely enough time for Vlad to comprehend what happened.

Danny dropped the SAT book on the carpet with a soft thump and pulled himself up to lean his head on the older man's shoulder. His slight body was sinew and muscle, comparably smaller than the older man's who wore black to hide the bulk of his being. Danny nudged Vlad's free arm until it complied and wrapped around the boy's slim shoulders. Pulled closer Danny sighed in relief and in return wrapped his own arms around the man. The shared warmth was different than that of the fires but neither seemed primed to complain.

Readjusting himself, Vlad settled for bringing the boy a tad closer till he could feel his breath on his neck. Their eyes met for a moment and neither had an explanation.

"This is new," Vlad muttered.

Danny knew it was, all of it was. He didn't know how to explain what he did, or why he did it. But everything is so new already, why not keep the ball rolling?

**A/N**: So did I do it any justice. I noticed I've been writing a lot more of how they feel rather than dialogue, but I wanted this particular one to have that more emotional level of cuddling with someone at the very beginning stages of a relationship.


	3. Unrealistic

Prompt 3 –**Video Games/ Movie**: This one ended up being so much more different than I first intended. The whole concept of doing these oneshots in one day is hard because I'm trying to get it all done and as a student I don't have a lot of time, so I just keep on typing. However, I always try to stay in the best character I can and in this one I think I did it just right. I'm content that this prompt was a success.

**Rating: K+**

**3. Unrealistic**

Since Sam had moved to DC and Tucker to New York, Danny had been finding himself alone more often than not. Sure his time would be consumed by some ghost sneaking through the portal from time to time but in the end they complied and learned not to deal with that realms Half Ghost protector. That is why today, like most days when he had no classes at the community college, Danny had taken a trip through his family's ghost portal to visit the silver-haired Halfa of Wisconsin.

What he'd honestly expected to find was a busy man, ever typing out reports and keeping his many various hobbies, as Danny liked to call them, afloat. When Danny shot for the study and did not find him there he was a little surprised and drifted over to another room that he knew was the elder's personal gym, all shiny metal, green floors, and white walls, but no Vlad. Danny checked the last place he thought to look, the kitchen. He'd discovered the man's rather picky eating habits lead up to him normally cooking his own meals but once more it was empty save for a small ghost bouncing around happily cleaning.

Leave it to Vlad to still be intimidating ghost servants into doing his household chores. Though Danny couldn't complain much, some of them seemed to like doing the work.

Leaving the kitchen Danny finally touched the hardwood floor and allowed his body to revert back into a more solid form. He shrugged his backpack into a more comfortable position and walked down the hall looking behind doors until he reached the end which opened up to the main foyer of the estate. That was when he heard it, the sounds of waves and awkward squeals. This was weird.

Danny walked over to the arched entryway at the far right and followed another hallway until he came to the small theater that Vlad kept around but Danny though he honestly never used. On screen there was a commotion about something that sounded like shrieking eels?

"Uh…"

The teen stood there for a moment, mouth agape, as he took in the scene. Vlad was lounging on a couch with a knee bent over one of the arms and his head propped by a hand. Suit jacket discarded he seemed relaxed in his white dress shirt, buttons partially undone and tie hanging loosely around his neck. He still maintained the same hairstyle after so many years, though he was sure to cut it so it would not fall past his shoulders too much.

In all the time Danny had invited himself in and out of the others home he had always found the other in the best keep. Vlad went nuts when his tie was just a little askew, this… Danny liked this.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk or join me, boy? I've had a hard week and I'd thought to leave all the ogling behind me." Vlad's voice came over the shouting on the screen as the woman was lifted from the waters.

"I wasn't ogling." Danny's tone was a little offended, though he was able to hide the creeping flush of embarrassment since Vlad's back was to him. All that earned him was a somewhat unattractive snort in his direction. He'd never seen Vlad this relaxed. Their time together had settled into something that was relatively close. They considered themselves friends, in public –despite their arguments. Perhaps that's why he was being allowed behind this ten foot wall that Vlad always seemed to have up. "I don't gawk either."

Trudging over to throw himself down next to the billionaire Danny leaned back and curled his legs underneath him, bag settled in his lap as he looked up at the screen. He recognized it after a moment as a film his parents liked to watch every now and then, when they weren't in the lab. What was it called again?

A princess, a giant, screeching eels…?

"Seriously, _Princess Bride_?"

Vlad looked over at the boy incredulously and sat up a little straighter. "Have you ever actually watched the movie?"

Danny shrugged and said, "Well sort of. It's one of my parents' favorite movies."

Unlike the past, Vlad did not flinch at the thought of Jack and Maddie snuggled on a couch together. In fact, the thought did not cross his mind. What did come to the forefront, however, was that Danny did not appreciate what he thought of as a classic film.

"I take it you aren't too fond of the movie than?" Vlad inquired as he sat up and slid closer to the teen.

"Not really, it's so… I don't do romance-y chick flicks."

"There's action."

"Yeah, the kind that ends in silliness."

Vlad grimaced. "Is it a crime to laugh? I should think you of all people, Daniel, can appreciate a comedy. Even still, these are heroes who set themselves up for a seemingly impossible task and conquer. I am sure you can relate."

That was true, Danny could relate to the heroics of the film but he had to agree with the kid in this movie. It just wasn't his scene …heh, movie puns.

"Well you can watch your heroes," Danny started and moved to sit in a more comfortable cross-legged position as he rifled through his bag. Vlad watched him with mild interest. From his backpack Danny produced a pair of earphones and a device that Vlad knew and detested. Video games were mindless, petty excuses for entertainment in this day and age. "I'll sit here and be one."

Not really accepting the answer, but having no other choice, Vlad ignored the boy and turned his attention back to the screen. Since Danny had turned eighteen it became apparent to Vlad that he wasn't planning on growing up. He allowed the luxury on account of the fact that he understood how much of Danny's childhood was spent keeping the world out of danger. On occasion he pestered him about that fact, seeing as how so many things could have been accomplished if he'd won some of their past battles but then again if he had what would be made of their current positions? A thought for another day.

Danny's fingers mashed buttons in different, erratic movements. Every now and then he would sway to the left or the right or take in a sharp breath. Blue eyes narrowed sometimes and on a few occasions when Vlad tore his gaze from the film he swore the boy had forgotten how to blink. It wasn't until after Vizzini was outwitted that the boy's fixation with his video games started to irk the elder of the two. Not a very long time, but then again Vlad is not known for his patience (capable, yes, but not known for).

"What did you come over here for? You could have done the exact same thing sitting in a junkyard. Which, might I add, is exactly where those things should be." Danny shot the man a glare as a sound of defeat erupted from the device. Vlad ignored him. "They are completely unrealistic."

"And this is?" Danny shot back completely ignoring the previous question. He sat up from leaning into the plush couch and his gaze flitted to the screen then back to Vlad.

"Certainly more so than games where grown men can't even swim." The boredom that seemed to edge around Vlad's tone did nothing to help the teen's attitude. Instead of agreeing (though part of him understood) he tossed the device into the man's laugh. "What do I do with this?"

"You play," he started taking his legs out from under him and leaning forward just as the elder man sat a little straighter and hooked his ankle over his knee. "I'll watch the princess and stable boy fall in unrealistic 'true love'." Danny moved his fingers in the quotation sign causing Vlad to prickle just slightly.

The room was quite, save the movie, as the two stared down one another. It was almost as if the first to move would lose some unspoken contest. Eventually, Vlad turned his attention to the gaming device and turned the volume up a bit. "All the antics performed in this film and you choose to deny true love?"

Eyes narrowed Danny responded, "It obviously didn't work out for you."

"Or you."

Touché.

"Then you admit it doesn't exist, it's just as silly as a grown man not knowing how to swim in a video game?" Danny inquired.

"No," Vlad smirked, his eyes never leaving the screen of the gaming console. "I believe that out of all the things in this film that true love exists, perhaps not as a guarantee but as a possibility. When it happens there is no stopping it and you would fight to the death to maintain it."

"Then you didn't love my mom?"

"Again, Daniel, no; I loved your mother with every fiber of my being. However, the fact that it was unrequited made it untrue. True love is when they cannot deny the other."

"Buttercup denied him." Danny retorted immediately.

"True enough. In the beginning she did not –blasted this is an aggravating game." Danny chuckled as Vlad was interrupted for a moment, most likely having just met the enemies of the first level. "What was I saying? Ah yes. While a stable boy did seem below her she came around. He never pushed, he had faith that true love would bring her to him and it worked."

"Well aren't you the romantic."

Vlad smiled. "I once intended to fall in love, Little Badger. That door unfortunately stayed under lock and key for most of the time whilst you were growing up. Perhaps I have only just found the key."

The elder man raised his gaze for a second to catch the others blue eyes in his gaze. Quickly Danny turned his attention back to film and they remained in silence for the rest of it. The sound of awkward jokes and swords clashing emitting from the television were mixed with the soft background beat of the game and a laser being shot every now and then. It was comforting and felt normal to the two as the time passed.

When, finally, the film did end Danny leaned over and assisted the elder man with how to defeat the game until he felt he had to leave. Unfortunately, it was without the game, Vlad needed to beat it.


	4. Diamonds

Prompt 4 – **On a Date**: I tried really hard to think of a perfect date but all I could come up with were the usual sets of dinner and a movie, maybe a walk through the park, or a picnic. Then I remembered one of my favorite aspects about Danny that a lot of people forge; if you watched the show with as much attention as I did you'll know what I mean by the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it because I really do.

Rating: **T**

* * *

**4. Diamonds**

Date

Dates

Dated

Dating

There were so many different definitions and ways to use the offending word and he was stuck on one in particular.

It was roughly five or six months before Danny's twentieth birthday and it certainly wasn't Christmas or any of those other holidays where gift giving or formal outings were essential. Was it Vlad's birthday? Oh god, had he forgotten Vlad's birthday? Since he was seventeen Danny had always tried to get the elder Halfa just a little something, sometimes just a pack of his favorite sweets. No, Vlad wouldn't take him to the Planetarium on his birthday it wasn't his thing.

This had to be…

"Uh…"

Vlad's midnight eyes turned to look down at the slightly shorter teen. "Your insistence on keeping your mouth open like that is starting to attract attention."

Immediately, Danny closed his mouth and followed the typically well dressed man passed the giant solar system model that hung in the entrance hall of this particular exhibit. Earlier that morning Danny had received a call at his apartment just off campus of the Wisconsin-Madison College –the very one his parents and Vlad Masters had once attended – from the man beside him. Vlad had simply asked if he would like to come to the grand opening of VladCo's new observatory and since there was no classes and his parents weren't expecting him back home this break he accepted.

The morning consisted of breakfast, home cooked by Vlad, and a brief detailing about what the event would include. Danny was a little surprised to hear that it wouldn't start till about four, when kids were out of school and he vocalized his displeasure about being woken up so early for an event that wouldn't take place until later, but Vlad smiled and kept on talking as if the other hadn't interrupted. It wasn't unusual, Vlad did this a lot.

Danny would get a call or text saying the other was outside his apartment or class and they would go for dinner or see a movie. Sometimes the other would show up and just keep company while he ran errands. At first Danny was reluctant to take the offers but he chalked it up to Vlad following through on his promise to watch him if he moved to Wisconsin and went to a real college instead of Amity Park Community. It took a while before Danny started to question it.

Vlad insisted on culturing the younger Halfa and took the boy to see a play. It turned out not to be all that bad. Together they sat in a private booth and every now and then Vlad would lean over to crack a joke about the plot to which Danny would wittingly respond with another. It was comfortable and despite the fact that Danny had to leave early due to a breach in the ghost portal back at Amity Park, he would have liked to do it again. That night had been about the seventh time they'd done something that didn't involve fighting or ghosts; tonight would be the eighth.

"So the planetarium was already here, right?" Danny stopped for a brief moment to look over a virtual representation about black holes before hurrying to catch up with the slightly taller man. He pulled at his sleeves a little, adjusting the suit jacket he'd been coerced into. He'd grown accustomed to wearing them with Vlad but this one was new and it didn't have the same feeling as his previous one. This one, Vlad said, suited him better its deep gray color bringing out the flecks in his lighter blue eyes.

"It used to be a research facility before it became a museum." Vlad started as he led them beneath an arch of stars. "I've had my eye on this place for a while to see if they would make any good use of it. Unfortunately, a museum was not what I had in mind but it wasn't really a necessity to buy out the building at the time."

Danny snapped his attention to the man and quirked a brow. "Now it is? I think it's a great place."

A smirk appeared on the elder man's lips. "I'm glad you think so."

Finally they seemed to reach their destination. A crowd of people lingered around a podium where a man was talking animatedly about something or other and pointing at a large glass hallway that was sectioned off by a showy red ribbon. Danny was willing to be that was observatory. A couple of kids were carrying plastic telescopes and looking up at the domed ceiling where cartoon like constellations were painted. Across the way was a group of men in lab coats looking anxious, smiles on their faces. In fact there was hardly a frown in the whole crowd.

"Shall we?" Vlad asked, gesturing to the podium. Of course he'd have to make a speech.

Out of habit Danny looked down at his phone, it was set to alert him if there was a ghost attack outside his senses range; nothing. "Let's get this over with." The younger Halfa flashed a smile and followed the elder man as the crowd parted and cheered as Vlad Masters was introduced.

It was interesting to watch Vlad work a crowd without contempt clouding his vision. Danny could clearly see what made the elder man so charismatic. Not only was he attractive in an older, debonair kind of way but he spoke with such confidence he probably could have convinced you that he lifted mountains on weekends for fun. It was these little skills that Danny knew made Vlad a formidable foe and at times when Vlad was having a bad day, it did. However, in settings like this when he was just trying to insure that the fortune he'd stolen (Danny rarely had a chance to get over that) stayed intact he was just a man, a very smart and determined man.

The speech carried on a little ways before Vlad moved forward and accepted the traditional giant scissors and snapped the ribbon in two. Danny clapped with the rest of the crowd before he felt the familiar warmth of a hand take his and slide to his elbow allowing the elder one to lean in close enough for just long enough to whisper something, "I have something to show you."

Danny turned wide eyes to the crowd who barely seemed to be paying any attention as they walked through the glass hallway and then turned back to Vlad. His trademark smirk was in place and as he led Danny in another direction from the hallway Danny started to wonder if maybe this was a bad idea. All the thoughts about dating and its definitions buzzed around in his mind like angry bumblebees stinging his senses until all Danny could do to stop the spew of questions was bite his tongue –literally. He looked up at the ever confident man and wondered: Did Vlad know they were dating? Did _he _think they were dating? And now he's back on square one.

Vlad led them to a door that looked to be only accessible of the right card was swept through the reader. Of course, Vlad had the card. The door opened with barely a squeak and they continued down another more spacious hallway lined in doors and one way glass windows. Danny soaked in the sight of men and women in lab coats through the glass, a couple of them turning and waving before returning to their work.

It would have felt almost unwelcoming with all the high end research that seemed to be going on but the atmosphere was everything but. Walls were painted a pale blue to be almost white and while the floors were tiled they were in a darker blue veined in silver. The rooms that the scientists looked to be working in were painted in colors as well, they were still muted so as not to distract their work but Vlad seemed to have put some thought into the design of the place. It was rare for Vlad to ever go past the modern basics in most of his buildings; Danny had been in enough of them to know. But just like his home proved, Vlad had an eye for décor to some extent –not that the elder one would ever admit to it.

They turned down a few more hallways without entering any of the doors or running into anyone else. When the scenery changed it was to look up a staircase that was painted in a gradient blue that only got darker the higher it went. "Just a bit further," Vlad said, his hand having slid down to grasp Danny's tugged lightly until the boy was following the other into the darkness.

"Are we still in the observatory?"

"Of course, we're just a little higher than everyone else is allowed to be."

Danny snorted. "Sounds like you."

A low chuckle sounded in the air between them before Vlad flashed his card again through a reader at the end of the stairway.

When Danny walked in he knew two things. The first that this room was incredibly large, it more than likely stretched across the entire roof of the circular observatory; they were in the dome. The second thing was that it was designed completely with the thought of comfort unlike the research facility beneath their feet hidden from the public eye. The room was carpeted in a deep blue except for a smaller circle at the far end that was dark wood. Along the glass walls were panels that looked like they could be moved to allow for what Danny could only assume were the telescopes positioned in front of them. There were a couple of desks, one was positioned over the hardwood portion of the floor in all its sleek gunmetal and black glory, the other was a heavy wooden one that curved into a C and looked to hold the largest computer in the room, the screen having to be positioned against the wall.

Bringing his gaze to what was beside him Danny placed his hand on one of the black leather couches that sat in a circle in the sunken center of the room. On the surface of the present coffee table were a tablet, a folded white lab coat, and a keycard like the one Vlad had used to get them up to the dome. Danny walked over to the table and lifted the keycard to look at the image. It was the same one as his college ID. He wasn't surprised Vlad was able to get a hold of it.

"What is this?" Danny couldn't stop the question before it came out. Surprisingly enough when he turned to the man who had suddenly taken up residence on one of the couches he looked very faintly embarrassed.

"It's for your studies, sort of." Vlad answered, trying his best to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Sort of? Vlad, I don't even study… this. I went into engineering-"

"Because you're used to the technology, I know." Vlad leaned forward and grasped Danny's arm once more pulling the boy to sit beside him. "Don't deny that you wouldn't rather be learning aeronautics, astrophysics, or even astrology."

He couldn't.

"So this is for me?" Danny flushed, turning away from the man and taking in the room in one more long sweep. There were a few more things that more suited toward his actual degree as well as what his once dream had been.

"Well, not entirely. You're already busy with your school as it is. Don't misunderstand, my boy, I am glad you chose to go to a true university but the time you have allotted to spend any amount of time with me is sparse." Danny felt his cheeks grow redder but Vlad looked still as calm as ever as he continued. "So, to be entirely selfish, I built the observatory as a way to coax you into doing something you like where I can also get some of my work done. Think of them as study dates."

There was the word.

That word hung in the air between them and Danny opened his mouth to talk but stopped himself afraid that he'd say something stupid.

Then again, when has that not happened?

"Are we dating?" Danny blurted and immediately he regretted it. His face paled while simultaneously Vlad's burned. It was one of the more awkward silences since they made their truce some years ago.

Quickly Vlad tried to cover himself by sitting straighter and clearing his through. As composed as the man attempted to look his cheeks still flared in embarrassment or perhaps nervousness. "I-I had hoped so. "He cursed inwardly for the stutter. "This," he pulled the boy close to him, "this would be our ninth date, no?"

He'd been counting too, Danny noticed. So they both had been counting these moments together. Sure there had been quite a few days where they shared company but they'd counted the times since it became more than just finding the other out of boredom. Both were just too stubborn to admit it.

"Yeah," Danny started, "I mean, it's not like I've been keeping track or anything, it could be our fiftieth but w-" Danny was stopped when he found himself very suddenly tugged into the elder man's lap. "Vlad?"

It wasn't the first time they kissed, actually if Danny counted correctly, and he definitely did. This was their third, or rather the third one that really mattered. It felt the same but there was something sweeter about it. Vlad's lips covered the others almost possessively, as if the truth had quite literally set him free. Danny's hands found standing on the elder's shoulders as he shivered at the teeth that traced his bottom lip and the hand that ran down the front of his suit jack to rest against his hip. A gasp emitted from the elder man as Danny turned the tables, repositioning his body to straddle the other. They fought for dominance, quite unsuccessfully as neither was any less stubborn than their opponent.

When Vlad finally pulled himself away from the boy he took note of the boy's fingers playing with the hairs at the back of his neck, it was comforting. He took in the sight of Danny's kiss swollen lips and felt pleased in the fact that it was he who could silence them.

"I have to ask," Danny smirked as he spoke. "What if I'd said no?"

Vlad laughed, it was so rare that it were a true mirthful laugh and it made Danny want to see more of it. "Why I still would have done exactly what I just did, Little Badger. Then I would have declared that today be the first date."

"Well this isn't a bouquet of roses," the teen smiled, "but this'll do."

"Why would you want roses when I can give you diamonds?" Vlad asked as he motioned for Danny to grab the tablet off the table. Leaning over from his perch Danny grabbed the device and handed over to the millionaire. He watched as Vlad played with the screen for a moment before the room began to darken and the ceiling above became transparent.

Danny looked up and took in the sight of the coming night. Sure enough sewn into the midnight blue velvet above were the first few diamonds in the tapestry that he felt was especially for him.


	5. A Chaste Start

**First**! A Shout out! I don't judge how well I'm doing by reviews but by follows because it means they want to keep reading. So for that Thank You! Now I'm sorry I'm a smidge late with this. I got stuck with a project over the weekend and if anyone out there is in school as an animation major they will know what those projects can get like.

**Now I just have to say** I received a review from someone that I'm not sure is who I'm thinking because they didn't log in but if it is I'm a huge lover of all things written by Nimrod and I'm always glad to see that I have a stamp of approval. Yes, even we in the world of Fanfiction can have our celebrities and Nimrod the Writer is one of mine. I highly suggest you look up the author and read their work. If by some chance that was not who I thought it was well…awkward...but regardless I won't budge on what I said. But without further ado.

* * *

Prompt 5 – **Kissing**: This one was fun to write because I decided that I wouldn't go back on any of the thoughts that I had going for it. I wouldn't rewrite a line (unless to fix something obvious) and I wouldn't change the plot. So it's a very impromptu write. I like it though, mostly because I love writing these little things that led up to their relationship.

Rating: **T**

**5. A Chaste Start**

They're relationship wasn't forced but it wasn't comfortable either; at least not at the beginning. After years spent fighting and exchanging words of pure hate it was hard to choose any alternative. When the game of cat and mouse was over and one or the other had been caught, what now? Neither of the two had tired of the game it simply became a new one.

It started in an almost covert way. Vlad had been in his lab while the Fenton family waited above for him. There had been plans to go see a game made by Danny as a way to find the boundaries in their more recent, hopefully more permanent, truce. After a minute said teenager, about sixteen at the time, made his way down bypassing what security Vlad had installed to prevent the child.

"Come on, Fruitloop! My Dad's getting anxious and you know what that means," The boy said. "I am not responsible for any property damage that occurs while you waste time."

Vlad turned his gaze to the boy from where he was looking at the surveillance. "I don't think I can do it. Not this soon. I'll be honest, Daniel. I have spent so much time resenting your father and adoring your mother that..." Vlad and Danny sighed. The elder man didn't look horribly distraught or anything, no any distress he was feeling was meticulously hidden beneath coiffed hair and an expensive suit. Vlad Masters was too good to look depressed.

"Think of it, like therapy," Danny finally said. The teen walked over to stand beside the man but was careful not to touch him. "For both of us. I'm not all that crazy about you coming but if any of us are going to live semi-normal, stress free lives it's like this."

Like he had once before Vlad closed a portion of the space between the two and took the teens hand. Danny fought hard not to recoil and instead shot Vlad a warning glare, he didn't want any funny business.

Vlad shot a half-hearted smile at the glare and continued to pull the boy closer as he sat. The boy's narrowed eyes were not misplaced. "You know you have hands like your mother's." Vlad finally said. Danny knew that look in the elder's eyes, it was hidden and so very hard to see if someone wasn't looking but Danny had seen it so many times now to know exactly what it looked like. In the midst of his thoughts he felt the skin at the back of his hands become warm as Vlad leaned forward. Like he'd been suddenly electrocuted Danny withdrew his hand but the damage had been done, the incredibly soft skin of the man's lips had just barely grazed the boy and his face was on fire.

Danny whipped around, cradling his hand to his body, "Hurry up."

They called it friendship. Neither tried to imply more than was necessary. The same went for the amount of time they spent together.

Unknown to both of them was that the other was never far from their mind. Small interactions like parties and reunions often enough brought them together. Slowly it became that they weren't trying to force each other together in good manner but apart.

Danny was just a month shy of his eighteenth birthday when he graduated from high school. His parents had spent the last month trying to convince their son to pursue his dream of being an astronaut and had been more than shocked when their son adamantly refused. However, the excuse he'd made about using his engineering degree to help in ghost hunting softened the blow to just a soft static. Regardless, come the day he would walk the line his family, Jazz included, met him before they were to walk through the halls of their school one last time.

Jazz was the only one with a dry eye as she tried to joke with Danny about being without Sam or Tucker for that moment; both had been dragged by their own respective parents to take pictures.

It was about when Danny started teasing Jazz about her now shorter height that he spotted it. While Jack Fenton had a presence that was almost always noticeable in a crowd because of his large girth, this man stood out in his own way. Everything about Vlad Masters would always exude power no matter how human or not-human he was. Danny should have expected his parents would call Vlad with how close they'd gotten since Danny and Jazz had stopped pushing the man away.

"You call him?" Danny asked his sister.

Jazz shook her head and tucked her hands into the folds of her turquoise skirt. "I don't even know if mom or dad did."

No matter, Jack was the first to greet his friend. Vlad's eyes didn't even have that once hard glint of hate as the large man dragged him forward. While their friendship may never be what it once was Vlad had definitely done his best to get past everything. The five of them conversed until Sam and Tucker came to drag the teen away. They all smiled as Maddie broke into another round of tears. She was led off towards the seats they would occupy leaving Danny to give Jazz a quick hug before turning to Vlad.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay, Little Badger." Vlad started, his eyes darting up to both of the younger halfa's friends; they got the hint.

"You can catch up with us." Tucker said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"But not too long," Sam added. Her tone was close to dangerous. While she accepted that there was a truce she could not so easily be dissuaded from the thought that it could be a trick. The same could once have been said of all three of them but it had finally trickled down to just Sam who had always had an untrusting nature to begin with.

As soon as his friends walked away some Danny stood a little taller to face the older man. Vlad smiled, Danny looked ready for the world, his body lithe and toned beneath a black button up and pressed pants. Perhaps his worry was just a little misplaced.

"Well what is it?" Danny finally asked when Vlad did not start talking,

Vlad sighed, but retained his smile. "I wanted to give you another chance, Daniel. Tuition isn't an issue and you'd always have easy access to Amity Park through my portal." Danny flinched inwardly at the thought of the reconstructed piece of machinery. "Not to mention I'd always be right there whenever you needed someone."

Taking a deep breath, lifting his shoulders for exaggeration, Danny fixed the elder with a look. "I told you before Vlad. The Fenton Portal is the most active one in the world, the only one that stays open 24/7 for anyone who decides they just want to put their toe through. My parents are great hunters but let's face it, they just can't get the job done like Phantom can."

The argument couldn't go any further, they were running on borrowed time. Danny had to be in his graduation line and Vlad had to be on a beach in the Bahamas for all the other knew.

So instead of attempting to push the subject further Vlad leaned forward and pulled the boy into a hug. They didn't do that often, it was familiar with a touch of strange.

"Congratulations, Daniel." Vlad whispered, pleased that the teen reciprocated the motion. So pleased indeed that he failed to notice his actions until they'd already passed.

Danny felt it in an instant. The soft pressure against his cheek that warmed him from his core to the tip of each of his toes was unexpected. His sky blue eyes looked upwards at the man who didn't even seem to notice he'd just kissed Danny's cheek.

From that moment up until when Danny walked the line he tried to fight the confusion that threatened to show.

Those passing moments were sweet, in their own sort of way. It was almost always initiated by the elder man up until a morning when Danny was moving his belongings into his new apartment.

Vlad had finally won out, after a semester of community college, and convinced Danny to move to Wisconsin where he would be able to attend a real college and be near a ghost portal. There had been so many arguments that had nearly ended in compromise that would have allotted Danny to stay in Amity Park at least. However, the appeal of moving out and being a real adult far from his parents was something he could just barely turn down.

The newly turned nineteen-year-old lifted a box onto his shoulder and reached down for the handle of a suitcase. He carried it inside, thankful that he'd at least convinced Vlad to not buy the entire upper floor of the apartment complex. The apartment was on the ground floor and contained a large enough living room to fit a desk, couch, and T.V. comfortably. The small kitchen had a bar so he wouldn't have to buy a table and the master bedroom was of decent enough size that he would actually be able to wheel the T.V. in there if he chose to. Come to think of it he could have wheeled the T.V. into the bathroom if he wanted...

Shaking his head at the thought he dropped the box on his shoulder to prop the door open.

"I think you could have done better." Vlad's voice wafted to the teens ears to where he was in the bathroom.

"I don't plan on being here forever, besides it's college. Not even you didn't have a mansion back then, you shared a room with my dad."

"It's a castle, my dear boy."

"Whatever, point is I'm not going to spend a lot of time in here so it's fine as it is."

There was no arguing that point.

They spent the next hour pulling things out of the truck Danny had rented. Finally when everything but on box of clothing was in the apartment and Vlad got stuck with it. Danny pulled the suitcase that was propping the door open, feeling a sense of accomplishment as he looked at all the boxes. He had a bit more than he'd thought he had but it wasn't anything that he couldn't figure out.

"Daniel, do you want these in the –umph!" A soft thud said Vlad had fallen and the other sounds said he'd opened the closet. When Danny walked in Vlad was sure enough sitting on the floor in a pile of clothes and other various knickknacks that he'd stowed in there. "Your organizational skills leave something to be direly desired."

Danny laughed and bent down to offer his hand to the elder man who rather ungraciously took it yanking himself up and almost causing both of them to topple back over. Having crashed into the elder man's chest Danny looked up and glared at the smirk on his lips. He hated that smirk.

So he got rid of it.

Height wasn't as much of an issue as it could have been at one time so he only had to arch his footing just slightly to obtain the desired effect.

Vlad's eyes widened and the smirk was certainly gone when he felt lips on his. The contact was soft but it was not scared or nervous if anything he may have likened it to determined and he could be just so. Vlad pushed back, nearly shocking Danny enough to pull away but there was a hand at the small of his back now and another creeping around to the base of his neck keeping him in place. The taller man's lips parted just enough for him to taste the breath that escaped the other. It was chilly and it made the boy stiffen but Vlad held tighter and pulled him back in.

This time the elder took advantage of those parted lips and moved in to taste the sweet flavor of cinnamon buns and toothpaste from his morning routine. The small groan from Danny's lips only encouraging the action further. Both hands slipped down to play with the strip of skin between jeans and a cotton shirt, Danny's own hands slipping around the other's neck as he arched further to make a closer contact. Teeth gnashing, tongues dancing, it almost seemed like too much before suddenly Vlad fell forward.

Still as human looking as ever Danny had phased out of the other's arms and made his way from the bedroom to the living room without looking back.

"Come on, Fruitloop, I need to have the truck back in an hour and I'd like to pick up a nightstand and some barstools."


	6. Boy

**Just would like everyone **to know that the person I suggested you read, Nimrod the Writer, was in fact the reviewer. I am NOT crazy! :D I am psyched to have such a great writer approve of these little one-shots, especially since they are getting written in just one day. That's not a lot of thought that goes into them people. Well, enjoy -

* * *

Prompt 6 – **Wearing Eachother's Clothes**: This ended up a lot longer (and different) than I expected. More to say at the end. Haha

Rating: **M**

**6. Boy**

"Tell me, why did you see fit to ruin my entire wardrobe?"

There was a rustling sound from the couch and Danny popped his head up from over the back of the couch. Sky blue eyes danced in amusement at the sight of the older man in front of him.

Vlad had been in Europe for the last three weeks and left Danny, only recently moved in, to fend for himself in the estate. At twenty-one Danny was still no less a child than when Vlad met him. Amongst a bunch of little out of place things Danny had also decided to turn Vlad's closet into his own, only his own. Jeans and T-shirts galore! This left the man with very little options in the morning. After he'd come home the night before and collapsed into bed beside his sleeping boyfriend he failed to notice that his drawers and closets no longer contained what they once did.

Waking up to find Danny gone wasn't new since the he had an early class, so when he disrobed and stood in the shower for what was probably an hour he didn't suspect anything. It was when he stepped out and draped a dark red towel around his waist that he started to suspect something. Where were his green towels?

Then he made it to his closet.

Danny could only assume that the man's eye had twitched incessantly and he'd muttered numerous delicious snacks under his breath as he begrudgingly put on what he was wearing now. How Vlad had managed to track down the one button down he owned was beyond him but it was there. The sleeves were rolled up, probably so they didn't look ridiculous stopping just below his wrists, and the dark blue color truly complimented his eyes of the same color. It was the jeans that really drew Danny's attention. They would be a tad shorter in length on the older man but that wasn't where attention lie at the moment. With Vlad attempting to stand there in an intimidating fashion, button down open at the top four buttons and jeans hugging every amazing curve of his hips, thighs, and ass it occurred to Danny he couldn't return the others clothes until after he was lashed out.

"I think it's a huge improvement." Danny grinned and very narrowly avoided a ray of energy from the others fingertip by ducking his head. "Hey! You said no powers in the house, your rules not mine."

"Then they are mine to break. Now, where are my clothes, boy." Vlad trudged over to grip the back of the couch causing the younger to jump up and put distance between them. It was all good natured, there was little threat but that didn't mean there wasn't still a small presence of it.

That was when Vlad spotted exactly what Danny was wearing. The other Halfa was dressed in a very casual version of what Vlad wore on a day to day basis. The crisp white button down hung on his form as Vlad was just slightly broader than the other (though it is often hard to tell beneath all the black) and his typical deep red tie hung around his neck in a careless fashion that mirrored the personality of the wearer. It was the slacks that drew the millionaire's hungry eyes though. The black material hung delectably low on Danny's narrow hips showing off a strip of skin that teased the senses. When Vlad was able to drag his eyes back up to the others face he let out a breath of a laugh at the smirk he was presented with.

There was a small moment when nothing happened. Perhaps thirty seconds before Vlad strode forward and gripped the silky material of the tie and wrapped his hand around it. "Did you go to class like this?" he muttered this under his breath, a tinge of something in his tone causing a shiver to slip down Danny's spine. Still the younger defiantly kept his eyes on the man before him, watching the circle of blue become thinner.

"I thought I'd try something new," was Danny's reply as he attempted to pull back but was stopped by the hand wrapped in the tie much like a leash.

"New included?"

Danny swallowed hard as he felt Vlad draw closer, the man's breath playing over his lips. "D-don't you see? It's a role reversal." He cursed himself for showing that moment of weakness but Vlad didn't seem determined to pursue it.

No, Vlad's interests lay elsewhere; in particular the skin on Danny's hipbone. The younger felt his breath hitch as Vlad thumbed over the bone, putting enough pressure to cause a surprisingly pleasant shock to rattle through to Danny's brain. A low chuckle made Danny's eyes snap open, he hadn't even realized he'd closed them. He looked up at those eyes again, nearly black in lust, and groaned.

"I don't think so, boy."

Vlad pulled them closer to eachother filling the gap between their lips, skipping formalities and asserting his dominance over the other with a nip of his sensitive bottom lip. He plunged into the taste of the other, nipping when Danny fought back and finally sweeping his tongue over the others before pulling away to admire his work.

Breathless Danny looked down at his own hands, one gripping the wrist that held his tie and the other clutched in the blue fabric of Vlad's (or his) button down. He knew that his lips were probably red from the abuse and his cheeks pink in a coming embarrassment. But he wouldn't let himself be foiled so easily. He attempted to shake off the effect by moving in again but not taking the other's lips, instead he lingered just a breath away and splayed his hands across the other's chest bringing them in to fiddle with the buttons.

"Why do you still call me that?" Danny asked, his lips brushing against the other's a shock going straight to the older man's groin at the contact.

"Hmm?" Vlad wasn't as disoriented as he would lead the other to think but he liked the drop in Danny's tone, the way it scratched when he whispered.

"Boy, you still call me a boy."

Vlad chuckled and tired of waiting for contact so he pulled the tie again and pressed the pad of his thumb into Danny's hip once again, earning a near musical hiss of delight. The action caused Danny to arch his back and expose his throat to his greedy captor. Vlad latched on to the soft skin, pulling the flesh on the column of the younger's neck 'til he was sure there would be a mark later. He could feel Danny struggling to pull away and if he didn't pull back and answer he was sure the boy would phase through his arms.

Pulling away Vlad noticed what Danny's hands had been up to. The button down was no longer buttoned and the younger's hands were just barely ghost the surface of his skin, tracing muscle contours and old scars. Danny was a meticulous lover, always curious, never really one to take things to fast, not like Vlad. One may have thought it the other way around but their natures had a lot to do with that, being 'dark' for so long left Vlad with a few bad habits. "Are you truly so interested?"

Danny tore his gaze from the scar along a rib that Vlad had earned in a fight with said boy one year and looked up. "Well I asked didn't I?"

Vlad fought to not roll his eyes. Instead he worked slow on undoing the tie then trailing his hands down the other's arms. "Because you simply are, my boy," he said. The answer confused Danny and Vlad could see that so he continued.

"Danny, know this and never forget it. You will always be Daniel, my Little Badger, my boy, mine. You will never have the level of maturity I have obtained. In fact, I may never allow it." A dark chuckle emitted from the man's throat and it reminded Danny of years long past but this time instead of being on the defensive he felt himself compelled to believe it. "You will never have to worry, my boy, I take very good care of what is mine."

A sharp tug snapped Danny's gaze away from Vlad's to look over his shoulder where the other hand unknowingly sneaked the tie into a knot around his wrists.

It was done.

Danny relented and brought his lips back up to the elder nuzzling them with his own. The concept was simple. Danny didn't have to be Danny Fenton, son of expectations with a loving family who worried over his every decision, he didn't have to be Danny Phantom, hero and protector of the world both ghost and human, he didn't have to be Danny-anything. All that was expected was for him to relinquish all power to the one who craved it the most.

Smiling at the motion of permission Vlad granted the boy his prize and parted his lips. Danny closed his eyes at the unique taste that had become Vlad Masters. The man was potent and left him in anticipation as Vlad pulled away. There was no loss of contact this time as Vlad continued down the column of the younger's throat and pushing the soft material of the shirt over the boy's shoulder to gain more access of the skin. Danny elicited a gasp when Vlad bit into his collarbone and he could feel his knees going weak. He ached to touch the man but was prevented by his restraints, he knew he could have phased through them but that would only displease his lover.

Buttons undone and shirt pushed down to his wrists Danny squirmed beneath the man's gaze. It would never matter how many times he stood exposed before him he would always feel as if it were the first time, especially at times like these when Vlad revealed a side that was so often kept hidden these days. This only served to enchant the man who maneuvered the boy into his lap as he took residence on the couch.

Palming the boy's behind, Vlad groaned deep in his throat at the friction. Danny leaned forward to lick the exposed skin over the collar of the shirt knowing that Vlad would only allow him to do so if it was what the man wanted. He moved to scrape his teeth over the skin but was pulled away at the last moment making him glare; he wouldn't whine at the loss. The defiance and displeasure was clear to Vlad so he bucked into the boy's hips watching as those cheeks flushed to become a bright red. Beautiful.

"Do you want me, boy?" Vlad asked as he fiddled with the button at the top of those black slacks that were once his. He probably didn't even have to unbutton it, all he had to do was slip them from the boy's lithe frame. "Or should I say, young man?" The patronizing tone caused Danny's gaze to harden, feeling as the man's fingers slowly pulled the material at his hips down.

"Just shut up and stop stroking your pride." Danny said as he leaned forward again and caught the man's lips once again forcing himself not to phase through the restraints.

What he felt next though was so enticing he nearly lost the ability to think at all. A shiver ran through him as he suddenly felt the cool air around him. The feeling didn't last long though as he felt his half swollen member brush up against Vlad's and all he wanted was to feel it over and over again.

Phasing through the confines of their clothing was a quick made decision but he was still careful to keep the tie on the boy's arms. He pulled the boy flush against him, hands on his hips, commanding every thrust and burst of heat the two felt. They weren't synchronized, it wasn't a perfect harmony, it was just lust. The man slipped his fingers across the boy's cheek until they rested on his bottom lip. Danny took the hint and immediately took in two digits swirling his tongue along the tips and down their length. The soft moan Danny emitted was lost as Vlad pulled the digits away and gave the boy a soft kiss instead. Sliding his palm around the boy he pushed a slick finger past the first ring of muscle and felt Danny stiffen over him. Vlad moved his lips to the boy's ear continuing to hold him in place with on hand on his hip. He knew he breath was quickening but so was Danny's and that mutual reaction was almost as lovely as the feeling of the boy squirming for Vlad to continue.

"Relax, my boy," he muttered, inserting another finger and scissoring. Vlad said he would take care of Danny but the boy, despite him stiffening once more, didn't seem to want the care and attention.

"Almost a month without you," the boy breathed into his ear, "and you want me to relax?"

A breathy chuckle and a few more pumps Vlad pulled away earning him a prized whine of displeasure from the boy. He wasn't entirely satisfied with the prep work but his boy was antsy.

His boy.

Both hands on Danny's hips he positioned the boy over his aching member. It happened much too quickly, Danny wrapped his suddenly released hands around the man's wrists surprising the elder Halfa enough to loosen his grip. With one swift thrust Danny let Vlad plunge inside him, the cry from his lips muffled as he burrowed his lips against the other's neck. They both paused, the stars behind Vlad's eyes subsiding enough for him to return his attention to the boy. He did not wait, that was Danny's punishment. There was no adjustment period as Vlad began to move, regaining his control and holding the boy with a new vigor bucking his hips.

The sounds of flesh against flesh and quick heavy breaths permeated the air. Small gasps and louder moans emitted from the boy as he dug blunt fingernails into the other's skin. Danny could feel the muscles under his hands, no one would ever know what he did. No one but him was allowed the sight of toned arms and defined pecs. Why the man went through so much to hide it Danny would never know and now was not a time to be thinking, simply admiring and being.

"Vlad…" he breathed out the name as he reached down to stroke his length, stopped only by a small growl emitting from the lips of the man. More chills ran down the younger's spine and he frowned, he needed more than just the friction, he needed release.

The man seemed to sense this and pulled the boy to him in a crushing manner before moving their positions so that Danny lay against the couch. Vlad loomed over him and brought the others legs around his waist before continuing quick and sharp thrusts. Danny arched his back, heat increasing as he felt a familiar feeling take over him.

"Cum, my boy."

That was all it took for Danny to let go, his body taught as a bow as he released himself between their bodies. Vlad felt the clenching around his cock and with a few more thrusts soon followed his lover over the edge.

Together they lay there, their clothes long forgotten on the floor. It became apparent to Danny that it didn't matter what he was wearing, he would always be his boy.

**A/N**: Yeah, a lot different. So I personally love this one, Diamonds is my favorite but I really think that I made my point clear about Boy. I always thought that even if they did end up together that Vlad would still be this powerhouse person. Yes, he loves Danny but it's just so hard to shake off the shadows when they've been a part of your life for so long. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. Fans

**Interesting Fact:** I have been on and off the road and in between classes so I am uploading this straight from my cellphone. I texted this entire chapter so there was no Words to help me with spelling and grammatical errors.

Prompt 7 – **Cosplaying**: This one was really hard because I've never cosplayed, unless you count Halloween, and I've only ever been to one convention of any kind. Huge sad face, I've always wanted to go to more. But anyway, you are probably thinking why I would write what I don't know. Well that is why I have opted to do this in Vlad's POV, he's one of my personal favorites to write from so I hope you enjoy it.

Rating: **K+**

**7. Fans**

The building is domed and stretches high in panels of glass. To the very far side is a stage that says when the room is not under its current use that it could be a concert hall or auditorium; concrete floors reinforce the thought. Booths are lined up as well as singular tables, some with groups of people trying to talk or see someone others with passersby who pay almost no attention.

Then of course there are the people, if one can even recall them as people. A woman passes blue skinned and long black hair to the floor and her body is so scantily dressed there is no wonder she has a following. Another passes surrounded by three men of whom all wear white tunics and leggings and not very convincing 'gold' staffs. Of course there are also some of whose gender you cannot determine or is questionable. Robots, lizards, zombies...

How did I get myself into this mess?

"Tuck you said she'd be here in ten minutes. It's been an hour."

Ah, yes.

Daniel, I've determined, may never grow up. When he returns from classes his first thought is usually to take up video games or watch cartoon like shows. During our evening spars he becomes a competitive ten year old, much like how he is when he's protecting Amity Park or the world on occasion. It's because of this that I am dragged, almost literally, into this building where Daniel will indulge in a convention.

But of course this would not be the end of my torture. Daniel insisted that in order to be in attendance I had to blend in. How wearing silk about my waist, gladiator sandals, and a gold chest piece was blending in I may never know. He'd said the look was from a video game he'd played when he was younger and people in these places expected you to look like you just walked out of another world.

Why I had to have a bare torso I am sure came down to the fact that I was not going to wear what the man before me had first insisted upon. We were to be alike in heavy gear that was reminiscent of militia attire, painted faces, and yelling "For the last brigade!"

I am still unsure as to whether I made the better decision in deciding to favor the look of a roman god pretending to be Egyptian. Luckily Daniel was not so deterred by my lack of enthusiasm as it was his friend Tucker Foley who would be dressing up and joining in all that Danny had come to immerse himself in. I continue to wonder why I was not allowed to remain in my study.

The her, the two had been waiting for was Miss Manson who, despite living in DC, had found just enough time to spare her friends and flew out last minute. I've noticed recently how her growing up has allowed her to see the benefits in the money she was born into; not that she would ever use it selfishly but rather it's helped in her school and funding projects she's wanted to start. None of us would be surprised to see the girl turn out to be president one day.

Rearranging the 'skirt' (Mr. Foley's words, not mine) I try to find a more comfortable position of standing. Often I get looks and I cannot tell if it's from the costume or that I've been noticed as Vlad Masters at a Fantasy convention. Well, at least I have the media covered on this one. I invested a very large amount to a T.V. show that was starting off some time ago and the actors were to be present today. There's nothing odd about checking in on an investment.

"Wow, this is a lot heavier than it looks," the sound of a girl giggling caught my attention as I turned to see Daniel allowing a girl in a cat outfit to hold the sword we'd created in the lab one night. Of course it would be heavy; it was for fighting ghosts, impossible to go intangible through. For Daniel and me it would be child's play to hold but for a mere human, this girl especially, it would be hard to get even the blade off the ground.

"Yeah, it takes a man to wield one of these bad boys." Daniel's armored chest puffs out and I find it hard to restrain myself from scoffing. Although I do give the boy a questioning look to which he responds with a sheepish one of his own.

The girl, like the cat she seems to be personifying, weaves around both boys. Mr. Foley seems too entranced to notice his friends discomfort with the situation. "How about the two of you join me and my friends? We're about to become one with the swells of the Transcending Sea."

Immediately it occurs to me that Tucker Foley is going to be of no help.

"Thanks, but we're waiting for a friend of ours," was Daniels quick response. I edge closer as his gaze falls upon me for a moment.

"Oh, he can come too."

"Actually, it's a girl."

"Girlfriend?" The young lady's tone took a nasty turn there and I felt, for a moment, a need to sew her lips shut. Mr. Foley merely snickers under his breath at the inquiry.

"No, but-"

The look on this girl's face is not something I am pleased to witness. Her eyes are alight and she turns her body's full attention to my boy, taking his arm in hers in the process. "Well I might have a friend for her."

I am done watching this child try to lay claim what is rightfully mine.

"I require, young lady, that you release the boy at once." Up close I could see the girl was more than likely just out of childhood, eighteen perhaps. Her freckled nose and curly brown hair make her seem more like a mouse than a cat.

Her eyes drink me in and I can feel her sense of awe, but I am once again unsure as to whether or not this is a reaction to the costume or my actual being. It doesn't take her long to drop Daniel's arm and take a step closer to me. I do not back down.

"Oh by the seven gods, you look just like him…" she drifts in her words a short time before I suddenly realize where I am and how I am dressed. Oh dear…

I paid no attention when Daniel and Tucker were giving me facts about the character I was portraying. I chose instead to admire the scenery out the window rather than hear strategies that consist of only button combinations. In this moment I am positive I am to pay for my negligence. The girl turns so fast I fear her head of brown hair may simply pop off. She cries out to four other girls who are also dressed as felines and they scurry quickly over to the three of us.

My attempts to extricate myself from the circle of females are becoming increasingly impossible as more people turn their attention to the commotion. A couple stops and I see the man pull a camera up from where it is hanging around his neck. They are laughing and I am doing my best to contain an outburst. I am Vlad Masters, business mogul, calm and debonair. I cannot lose my cool. But the feel of the original feline girl pressing up against me and asking if I'd rescue her was getting to be a little much.

It is not that I am not used to attention, far from it. A woman throwing themselves at me is not new either, I am used to it and know when the media expects me to flirt back. It is all the references I can't understand, costumes, and words in a language that I am near positive does not exist that throws me for a loop; a very tall double loop over a cliff.

There is a soft touch on my arm and I turn to come face to face with the reason behind all this. The need to lash out at the boy is there but softens as he brushes his fingers over my cheek. "I worked all morning on that design and you went and ruined in ten minutes."

There was an intricate dark design just below my left cheek and I suspect it must have smudged in this commotion but that was the least of my worries. I fix the boy with the coldest glare I can muster but it only lasts a second as a squeal resounds in my ear. Both Daniel and I coil into eachother, shielding out ears as the girls follow.

"YAOI!"

…

The look on both mine and Daniel's face is probably one of complete horror. The one and only reason I have any inkling as to what that means is because Danny insisted that if the world was to be mentioned at all I should run in the opposite direction.

When asked why, his and Mr. Foley's face had gone dark.

Fangirls!

Simultaneously we turned and we ran.

* * *

"What happened?" Sam had finally found her friends. Actually she had found Tucker, but she knew that meant Danny would be close by.

Tucker took in her Danny Phantom T-Shirt and laughed. "Just fangirls, lots and lots of fangirls."

* * *

**A/N**: You'll have notice that none of the costumes are very close to actual things people would cosplay. I did this because their world is different from ours, they have different games, and heroes, and books, and TV shows. I did use Princess Bride in Unrealistc but I usually try to stray away from those things and make up my own if I can help it. Thanks!


	8. 101 Colors

**First**! I re-did some of the grammar in this chapter and I think it's a little bit smoother to read. There might still be a few more kinks I haven't found yet but once I finish all thirty prompts I'll go over it again -Thanks!

Prompt 8 – **Shopping**: _Diamonds_ was my favorite one to write but I think this one comes in a close second, something about it I just enjoyed writing. :) It was going to go in a whole different direction but I figured I wouldn't be able to get it all done in the time I am allotted because I am kind of behind and need to make up for two prompts so sorry guys that I am late.

Rating: **T**

* * *

**8. 101 Colors**

"We've been at this for almost an hour," Danny's ice blue gaze secured itself on Vlad as they walked.

"This is a delicate situation, Daniel. Do explain to me how you manage to look so calm about all this because I can assure you I am not of the same nature currently." Hands in his pockets and looking straight ahead Vlad responded with just the slightest quiver in his voice. Danny did not give him an answer.

They were in a very high end shopping district that day and had just finished looking over a shop exclusively of wallets.

Shop windows were covered in diamonds, silk, rubies, sapphires, satin, and leather. There weren't the usual sounds of a downtown plaza and the scent of wine, perfumes, and expensive cigarettes filled the air with something that seemed almost sultry. Even the floor they walked on was done in stone mosaics that had the appearance of being newly polished; Danny guessed they probably were. Instead of the usual minivans and compact cars lining the streets there were high-end motorcycles, convertibles, and a limo here and there. Danny was also sure he heard the clip-clop of a horses gait somewhere.

Danny felt immensely out of his comfort zone in all this and he looked at their company to see if perhaps the feeling was mutual.

It was not.

For years Vlad had rekindled his relationship with Jack and Maddie. Danny didn't know whether or not it was as strong as it once was but he did know that every so often the three of them would get together and talk about the inventions the Fenton's had created; Vlad still hadn't mentioned that he had a lab full of equally, if not more advanced, equipment. Those inventions had evolved into things that VladCo could use and sell in an actual market. That is probably what led to them choosing this particular district for their shopping.

Of course, they weren't just shopping for anything. Maddie was not the type of woman to spend simply because she had it; though she would often be tempted to given the right persuasion. They were here for one thing and one thing only.

"Mom! Dad!"

Jazz was getting married.

His sister reveled herself from a shop just a few feet ahead. Her hair still fell well below the small of her back and she still kept it back with a trademark headband but Danny couldn't take his eyes off the silver and white mermaid dress she was attempting to walk in. It seemed a little too over the top. She could barely walk and the train that she had to watch for probably made that task even more impossible.

"That dress is horrendous," Vlad muttered quite bluntly and Danny shot him a small smile.

Danny was glad to have Vlad with him. When he'd told Vlad about his plans for the day the man had insisted on being there –he wasn't taking no for an answer. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all knew about the relationship that had become unquestionably steady when Danny was twenty. Telling them had been easy because they'd had many years to experience the truce cast when Danny was sixteen. However, even a year after telling his friends Danny was sure that telling his parents was going to be ten times harder. Not to sound like a cliché teenager but he knew that his parents wouldn't understand some aspects of the relationship because they didn't know him; his friends and sister did. That is why he'd chosen a time when his sister would be present to help with the news.

Careful not to take his hand Vlad placed two fingers on the boy's wrist and used it to motion them forward.

The bridal store was beautiful and Danny couldn't help but stare at the chandelier of white gold that hung from the arched ceiling; it wasn't often real candles were in use anymore. Surrounding the store in a Parisian style were lamps with electrical lighting to make up for the centerpiece of the room. There weren't racks upon racks of dresses like Danny had expected to cover the deep midnight carpet. Oh no, in gilded frames of gold there were panels that switched out the dresses like an oversized vending machine. One could walk up and slide the glass over to pick up the material of the dress and feel its weight, it was a very convenient system it seemed. There were mannequins but they seemed more interested in displaying jewelry and veils rather than the dresses.

Due to the set up of the building there could only be about eight viewers at a time but there was only one more group in there, two women and a small girl. It figured that not everyone would be able to afford the store. The only reason Jazz wasn't looking for something in a more frugal setting was at the insistence of her mother and fiancé.

"You guys took forever so I took the liberty of trying on a few but I'm not sure I like them," Jazz said, cutting through Danny's thoughts.

"Sorry, honey. You know how easily your father gets distracted."

Jazz nods her head in agreement to Maddie's words before attempting to walk over to her brother. In a show of mercy Danny steps forward and wraps his arms around her small form.

"It's nice to see you, little brother. I haven't seen you since Christmas, thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding," he laughed, "this is hilarious." Motioning to the dress she crossed her arms and huffed before turning on her heel. Danny had missed the announcement dinner because of a portal opening right in the center of Amity Park's downtown area. In his defense, she should have said something to him so he could attempt to make an effort to get there. For this day she'd thought ahead and told Danny where to be and when to be there, that was when he begged for her assistance in telling their parents that he was not only dating their college friend but had recently moved in with him.

The four of them followed Jazz as she stumbled over to a sharply dressed woman. She was rather tall and possessed a head of blonde hair that bounced with her like a shampoo commercial. The silver name tag on her chest read Daisy. Like one of the mannequins, she was decked in accessories from head to manicured toe. Her wrists jingled with various accessories as she shooed Jazz back in to the dressing room and her clothing almost could have passed for bridal if it weren't for the fact that it was a soft beige color.

"You must be Danny; she said you'd be getting your measurements and choosing a designer today." Daisy's voice was high pitched but still fairly soft when she turned her attention to the raven haired man.

Danny shot a look at his parents as they switched between dresses on the display panel. "Uh, Jazz didn't say anything about a designer."

"Oh don't worry, dear. All you have to do is take a look around, choose a panel when you're ready to look at some designs and Travis will be right with you. He'll be doing the measurements too."With a wink, Daisy turned to the Fenton parents and immediately seemed to be trying to coerce Maddie into a dress that the two were admiring.

"Look around?" Danny muttered a few more things under his breath before turning to look up at the man next to him. "You're a snappy dresser, why don't you just pick something and I'll deal with it."

Vlad chuckled, "Snappy? Daniel, I do think it's final. We spend too much time together."

"Nonsense, now stop dawdling and help me find something?" They both laughed and simultaneously took a glance at Jack who was becoming dangerously close to a display of glass bobbles.

That was enough for them to be secure in the fact that Danny's parents weren't that interested in the going-ons of the two. It would be a wonder if they were the least bit suspicious. Vlad did have many legit reasons to be closer to Danny then he had been before. It should be assumed that after Danny moved into his apartment just off campus that Vlad would check in and be there whenever their son needed him. The type of camaraderie the two were showing should have been expected.

The first mannequin they looked up at was covered in neckties, with the occasional bowtie to keep things spicy. Danny lifted a shimmery gold one and grimaced.

"Jazz said she was going with gold, silver, and teal; which I'm pretty sure is a fancy way of saying blue." He lifted up another tie and observed the pale blue color.

Vlad sighed. "That would be robin's egg."

Brow quirked Danny looked just slightly up to give his boyfriend a rather incredulous look. "It's blue."

Reaching over Vlad pulled down several different ties and laid them over his arm. "This is true blue, this is navy, this is midnight, this is cerulean, and this last one is teal."

The look had not vanished from Danny's visage, he simply stared at the older man before finally opening his mouth, "Dude, what kindergarten taught you 101 colors of the rainbow? Because I swear there were only seven when I graduated."

Shaking his head Vlad chuckled completely forgetting his distaste for 'dude'. Instead the man chose to be in favor of being humored. Vlad moved to put down the first few ties and taking the last wrapped it around Danny's neck. Once upon a time it may have disturbed the younger Halfa to have something being tightened around him by Vlad but the proximity had almost become second nature.

"Teal will do just fine. Now the suits."

Vlad led the way to the panel they were to be occupying. Danny looked over his shoulder to see Daisy attempting to convince Jazz to come out of the dressing room; it wasn't looking so good.

"Hello, my name is Travis and I will be taking care of you today." Travis turned out to be a tall man who was probably no more than two or three years older than Danny. He was a lanky dirty blonde with a halo of curls that framed green eyes. There was no doubt in either of the men's mind that Daisy and Travis were siblings.

"Travis, I think we'll be looking at something in the gray tones, not too dark; I want to steer away from charcoal." Vlad started talking in his professional tone while simultaneously pushing Danny forward.

Travis obediently nodded his head and pulled out a measuring tape. "That would look wonderful on his fair complexion. Lovely. How about a designer?"

Vlad listed a few of them, most of which Danny knew nothing about.

When Danny started laughing, Vlad stopped his description of a certain cut midsentence to look at his boy. Travis had moved the measuring tape from Danny's inner thigh to circle around the limb.

"Sorry did that tickle?" Travis looked up. Vlad recognized that smirk.

It wasn't the Danny was naïve to advances from other men it was just that he'd had no experience in them. Having spent most of his young life chasing after a head cheerleader or an independent goth girl he didn't have time to learn the signs of flirtation from other men. The only exception was the man he called his boyfriend. However, much of the 'flirting' that had occured, and still does, may not even be considered so to some.

"Yeah, don't worry about it I'll try to hold it in." Danny's response was too inviting and Vlad immediately felt his fists clench. Anger ruled a lot of what the older Halfa did; a dangerous pastime yet to be outgrown.

The blonde played ignorant to the glare he received from the elder man and excused himself to grab something from the back for Danny to try on.

"How do you know about all this stuff?" Danny asked as he tried on a black waistcoat over his T-shirt.

Tearing his gaze away from the doorway Travis had run through Vlad's gaze softened as he watched the clueless boy admire himself in the mirror. "At the beginning of my 'rise to power' I needed to look right for the presses. I hired a fabulous woman named Genie who was very patient in teaching me all I needed to know; she often commented that I dressed more like a five year old at a bar mitzvah then a billionaire entrepreneur."

Danny laughed and this seemed to help Vlad calm down a bit more. "She sounds fun; it must have been a funny sight."

"Perhaps, we argued a lot. I wasn't very social back then, as you might imagine."

Danny shrugged, "Don't have to imagine."

Vlad tugged another vest from a mannequin and held it out to Danny as he unbuttoned the waistcoat. It was a similar color to the tie Danny wore, if only a little less shimmery.

"Here we are," Travis had returned with a suit that was just slightly darker than a raincloud, the lapel was an actual charcoal grey and was embroidered in a teal stitching of abstract swirls. "I thought we'd stick with the teal, it definitely brings out those eyes of yours."

"Uh, thanks." Danny took the suit and headed into a dressing room that Travis pointed out while Vlad sat back and waited.

That was when Jazz came up behind the elder man, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. She honored him with a smile and, though he was still annoyed with Travis, he returned it. On his other side Jack came and sat down, a bow tie in gold sequins around his neck; how he found the atrocious thing was a mystery indeed.

"I suppose we'll take a break from Jazz for now and concentrate on Danny." Maddie came and stood next to her daughter. The woman was a vision of amethyst with a sash of the deepest type of teal wrapping around her slim waist. Vlad couldn't help but appreciate that she would always be a beautiful woman.

They didn't have to wait for very long as Danny stumbled out a moment later. Vlad's already simmering temper started to show the first signs of boiling as he stood erect suddenly.

The pants were long on the boy but just tight enough to show off the right kind of curves necessary and the jacket, while a perfect color choice and cut was obviously clinging to his torso until it looked like a second skin, even the sleeves were just a tad too long coming over his fingertips slightly. "I don't think this is right," Danny said as he raised his blue eyes to his family and then up to Travis who had suddenly materialized beside him.

"The color is precious, it does your complexion well and your hair is striking." Travis traced a line on the lapel before he pulled out his measuring tape and lowered himself. This time Danny had the courtesy to blush as the man placed his hand much too close to his crotch and then traced his leg down to the ground. "We'll just lift the hem and maybe loosen the seams right here a little."

Vlad had had enough. He stepped over and gripped a handful of the man's dark beige dress shirt pulling him up to stand eye to eye with him. "What do you think you're doing?" Vlad muttered under his breath, forgetting his audience for the moment.

"Just trying to get close to you," Travis responded eyelids lowered in a supposedly seductive look.

Snapping out of his anger too quickly for the rest of his body to comprehend Vlad was surprised; it was not what he had been expecting. Lips parting to talking but no words coming out Travis leaned in closer and might have succeeded in overpowering the man if not for the typically hot-headed young man beside them going through the process of not considering his consequences before acting.

In an instant Danny had punched (pushed, depending on whose story you're listening to) Travis into a posse of stylish mannequins wrapping an awkwardly restrained arm around Vlad. "He's taken."

The rest of the day was in a whirl of white, teal, amethyst and sequined gold after that.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like this one. I have a question though: One of the prompts is for them to be 'doing something'. I think that's kind of vague so if anybody has wanted to read a scenario that they haven't found anywhere just let me know and I'll write it if it's not already one of the prompts.


	9. Friendly Fire

Prompt 9 –**Hanging out with Friends**: The thing about these prompts is that there are no guidelines. When I read a prompt my hands start writing until I find the scene and go with it. This one started because I couldn't help but create a character in the last chapter for prompt 8. Personally, I like this chapter :)

* * *

Rating: **K+**

9. **Friendly Fire**

"You said you didn't have any friends."

"I lied. Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not; I just kind of assumed you really didn't have any friends."

"That is hurtful, Little Badger."

"Truth hurts."

The conversation lingered around the same subject primarily because it pleased Danny to pester the older man. Vlad would attempt to stifle it and then suddenly Danny would be at his throat again and not in the way he wanted. Normally, car rides were great times to think and enjoy the world that went on around you; Danny's attention span wouldn't have it.

Vlad had been doing his best to keep Danny occupied while his parents absorbed the information that had been so forcefully thrown upon them. They'd spent hours in the observatory where Danny indulged in mapping out the path of something or other; Vlad paid small attention as he worked in his designated area of the room. Movie marathons had become common habit as soon as Danny looked to be thinking too hard. Spars, classes, cooking, cleaning, Vlad had considered purposefully sending one of his old minions to destroy a small city to keep the boy from moping around the estate.

When the billionaire had received a call from an old friend requesting to meet up he couldn't deny. Bringing Danny was not a decision he made, he simply told the boy where he was going and he was ready to go before Vlad could reach the car. So there they sat, Danny pestering the man on the pretense that the drive was a little more than an hour and a half and he hated sitting for too long in a stuffy suit. The arguments of 'I didn't ask you to come' would quickly fizzle into the norm and they would fall into silence again.

When they finally arrived at the small establishment, seated on the shore of a lake Danny could tell immediately it was owned by Vlad. It didn't take the fact that they were greeted by name or that Vlad had his own entrance to figure that out. No, it was the Packer green trimming everywhere that Vlad seemed to favor and while rustic it's almost modern appearance screamed Masters. Danny would have to mention that some time later.

"So," Danny started as he looked up at the lighting fixtures of the room, "who exactly are we meeting, again?"

"Finally, I feel like I've been waiting for hours. You are supposed to be the punctual one, Masters."

The voice that flitted across the room and towards the doorway Vlad was standing in was obviously female. Said female was probably only slightly younger than Vlad but barely reached his chin in height making her look younger than that. Her fiery red hair seemed to be enough to fill in the gaps however. Her dress was stylish, not like women who tended to dress to young for themselves around this age.

Danny watched Vlad bend over just enough to give the woman a polite hug.

"It's been too long, Genie. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Don't be silly, I can't even enjoy a glass of chocolate milk without thinking about you."

There was obviously an inside joke in there somewhere but Danny wasn't going to question it. What the boy did instead was push past Vlad and boldly offer his hand to the woman because, while Vlad was great at social niceties, Danny was good at just meeting people. There was something about Danny Fenton that a lot of people were attracted to. It wasn't his looks or his wit or charm. It was his all around being that probably came from years of putting others before him.

"Hi, I'm Danny, it's really nice to meet you."

Genie turned her large brown eyes to look up at Danny and the smile she offered reminded the Halfa a bit of his mother. It was a knowing smile but a caring one mixed with years of intelligence and experience in the real world. Danny decided he liked this woman.

"Daniel, but you obviously prefer Danny, Vlad texted me saying that he was bringing a guest. Aren't you a handsome young fellow? Although I don't see how the man let you out without a tie." The woman tsk-ed under her breath and smoothed out Danny's lapel. "I am Eugenia Blake, but call me Genie, Darling."

They shared a smile before Vlad started motioning them to a table that must have been occupied by the woman before they arrived; there was an iced tea a sketch pad sitting on the table.

"My manners must have slipped at seeing your radiant self, Genie. Daniel, Genie is the woman I told you helped me find my image when I was just starting out." Vlad, being the gentlemen, pulled out Genie's seat before seating himself. Luckily, Danny recalled that nicety and didn't sit until the woman had settled in her chair; he could only imagine the covert look he would receive for not remembering.

"I remember you mentioning her," Danny started his gaze flitting from Vlad to Genie. "I just didn't think you guys were friends. Vlad doesn't really play well with others."

Genie snorted a laugh, it wasn't unattractive but it wasn't cute either, she just sort of laughed. "I'll give you that, Danny. Vlad puts on a beautiful show for the media but behind the scenes…" she drifted off as she took a sip of her iced tea, the glint in her eyes amusing.

"I am starting to think that the two of you meeting is not one of my wiser decisions." Vlad signaled the waiter and ordered a soda for Danny and another iced tea for himself.

"From what I read it wasn't your decision at all." Genie pulled her phone from the little blue purse at her side and wiggled it around before speaking, "and I quote, 'Daniel has stowed away in the limo'."

Danny raised a brow at the older, "I didn't stow away. He said if I made it to the car in time than I could go. It's not like I hopped in the trunk or took the driver down."

"That would make you a hijacker, not a stowaway," Vlad corrected, the smile on his face one of ease. Danny paused in his retort to simply admire that smile. When the two were in public it was not uncommon for Vlad to still have half a mask sitting over his visage but between Danny and Genie they'd erased all that. This smile made his midnight eyes shine and his face warm, he didn't become Vlad Masters as soon as they exited the confines of the limo he'd stayed Vlad, Danny's boyfriend. Danny really liked this Genie person.

The conversation was light and perfect. Danny's youth was appreciated between the two who had no problem making references he would never get just to see the look on his face. They talked about Danny's lack of fashion sense which in turn came down to stories of Vlad and his problems with ivory and white. Vlad would comment often about Genies eccentricities and love for all things vintage to which she would retort with comments about the man's obsession for a sports team.

When food was served Danny was reprimanded for his eating habits by both Genie and Vlad; of course this only made him want to eat with his fingers more. However, Danny was shocked to watch the woman complete a steak and two baked potatoes leaving her pre-dinner salad untouched.

"Do you know how many carbohydrates that is?" Vlad was picking at the steamed carrots in front of him, eyeing the woman who was trying to wave down the waiter for another potato.

"Nope," was her response as she finally caught the waiter's attention.

"So then what's your secret?" Danny finished the last bite of his own potato and couldn't help but note that Genie was a very thin person to eat the way she did. "Yoga?"

"No, but now I want a pretzel."

"She's got an intense metabolism," Vlad said as he bit into another carrot, swallowing before starting again. "Food never seems to stay in her stomach for very long before she's hungry again. It is not an excuse, however, to eat so unhealthily."

"Do they serve soft pretzels here?" Genie said, deliberately not listening to Vlad's griping.

When dessert was served Danny was content to slowly eat through his fudge filled chocolate cake and ice cream. To his dismay Vlad had settled with a slice of apple pie but Genie, as she had all night, ordered in excess.

Conversation carried over until eventually Genie turned her brown gaze up to catch Danny's speaking a sentence that almost made Danny to spit out the ice cream already melting in his mouth.

"You guys don't seem much like a normal couple."

Vlad patted his boy's back when he saw the slight distress his small smile becoming a full blown grin. Thankfully the table they sat at was fairly secluded so there were no onlookers to throw disapproving glances at them.

"Excuse me?" Danny wasn't used to just anyone knowing about his and Vlad's relationship, in fact he was very sure he was careful to not show any adoring looks or touch the man's hand like he might if they were alone at home. The public, he knew from experience, did not always understand. As soon as he was finished dying Danny looked up at Vlad who immediately knew that accusing glare and back away.

"Now now, Vlad didn't say anything, Darling." Genie plucked a piece of white chocolate off of her cake and savored it before responding to the dumbfounded look on Danny's face. "Oh no, it's not your fault, it's his." She pointed at Vlad with her fork.

"Mine?"

"You've practically been ogling the poor guy since you got here," she said before turning back to Danny. "He follows your every motion you know. It's like you are two very in sync magnets. I wasn't sure for a minute because most couples tend to look as if they are ready to defend their partner. Vlad just looks like he needs to be able to catch up with you at the last minute; you must be very capable."

"Y-you could say that." Danny's voice sounded awkward to him, like it'd grown smaller.

After popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth Genie pushed her chair back and tapped the green tablecloth in a matter of fact motion. "Well, you two don't have to worry about a thing. It looks as if you aren't really up for telling the entire world yet and," she took a moment to wink at Vlad, "I don't blame you."

When Genie stood so did Vlad but Danny had remained seated his mouth just slightly open in his shock.

"Off so soon, Genie?"

"I would stay longer, Vlad, but I have my own business to attend to. My plane leaves in an hour. I am so glad we got to do this and it was a pleasure meeting Danny. Good day, Darlings."

Genie turned on the heel of her black pumps, red hair swinging behind her like fire. She was tiny in figure but until she left the room Danny couldn't breathe. Perhaps he should have left Vlad's friends as nonexistent.


	10. Little Badger

Prompt 10 –**With Animal Ears**: So the obvious one for things like this is some kind of failed ectoplasm experiment or whatnot but I recently got a gift from a friend of mine :3 and that's what inspired the writing for this prompt. It's not focused on it but it's included which I think is what a prompt is supposed to do, it's just to inspire, you make up the rest. I can't help but love this one; I think it's taking over as my second favorite. But that's just me.

Rating:** T**

10. **Little Badger**

* * *

Vlad huffed as he walked into the Observatory dome, files in one hand and his suit jacket in the other. Summer was fast reaching its end but the season's heat had decided to linger. Outside it had been in the mid 90's, a horrible thing for someone who spends most of their day in a black suit. Inside the dome the temperature was programmed to detect the temperature of its occupant and adjust itself to accommodate. For most of the summer it had been the reason he and Danny spent most of their summer in the dome. The estate was undergoing the same process but wouldn't be done until mid-winter because of the size and complexity of the system.

None of this was a problem that Vlad didn't have patience for however. The problem was that Danny had caught a sort of cold the day prior and had decidedly spent his time in the only place that he felt most comfortable –the dome.

Loosening his tie Vlad looked upward and sighed.

Floating amongst the exposed steel beams of the structure was Danny Phantom. Swaddled in a red blanket Vlad could only assume he'd fallen asleep in that form and drifted up there some time ago from the couch. The thing about Danny's colds was that they didn't normally happen without reason. There was something about their half-ghost genetics that fought off most human diseases. What was left to cause the problem was his ghost half. From what Vlad had determined the boy wasn't really sick he was suffering from the side-effects of a buildup in his powers; his ice powers in particular. The amount of battles had slowly diminished because of Danny's efforts over the years and it wasn't as often as he used to that he had the chance to 'go ghost'.

The result was a very cold, near hypothermic young man. This was probably the second time in six months that Danny had become incapacitated because of his 'sickness'. Vlad had encouraged Danny to use the power when they sparred but the boy was stubborn and insisted that it did more damage than was necessary. He had even tried asking the boy to use the ability whenever it was too hot in the estate. Unfortunately, Danny's powers had grown and that meant that what little he did use wasn't enough to really deplete the buildup.

"Daniel," Vlad called up to his sleeping lover. He didn't stir.

Heaving a sigh Vlad willed his trademark black rings to consume his human side, allowing for transformation. There was always a soft whisper of cold wind that made him shiver whenever he made this action but over the years it had become just barely noticeable. He wasn't sure if Danny felt it but he wouldn't be surprised.

Drifting upwards he positioned himself with arms out and just underneath Danny. It was very possible he would wake up without the concentration necessary to keep proper flight. When sleeping in ghost form it wasn't hard to stay grounded but when sick or out of sorts (such as a disorienting punch) the ability became slack.

Leaning in to whisper in Danny's ear Vlad stopped short. Sitting atop Danny's head, and covering his ears, was a wool cap in white and trimmed in black and red. Vlad recognized it immediately as a gag gift Sam had purchased the last time she came to visit. The cap alone was a necessity in the boy's state but the floppy appendages hanging from it were not. Against the front of the cap was stitched a pair of black, glossy beads, at the top were two triangular features and along the sides flaps that dangled as Danny floated. Why Vlad hadn't noticed the thing covering snow white hair was probably due to the blanket Danny was unconsciously trying to pull back over his head.

Vlad kept his position, prepared to catch Danny, and leaned forward pressing his lips against the corner of Danny's lips. Skin as cold as ice, Vlad felt as if he could have gotten frostbite from the action. It wasn't unusual for their body temperatures to be lower but this was just ridiculous. Regardless he leaned forward and repeated the action. This time Danny stirred and actually tried to push the other away. Vlad chuckled and like magic green eyes snapped open and (as predicted) lost his grip on flight when he saw where he was.

With a harrumph Danny landed perfectly into the cradle of Vlad's arms. The older nearly shivered from the contact for no more reason than it was like holding a miniature iceberg.

"Dammit, Vlad! You scared me. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Danny was trying to wriggle his way out of the others grip but when that didn't work he stayed looking at the height he was at. Trying to contain the chill was taking a lot of his focus so going intangible would only send him plummeting to the ground with a ten percent chance he'd catch himself before the ground got too close.

Rolling his eyes at the others language Vlad drifted back down to the ground. He might let it pass this once. "You haven't been home in two days. You're extremely lucky this didn't happen during the semester."

Vlad could hear Danny's teeth chattering. According to the boy he wasn't as cold when he was Phantom but it was still very icy. The older man frowned; he didn't know how to fix this. Danny did but he wouldn't. Together they sat on one of the couches, Danny being pulled into the other's lap. Vlad remained Plasmius because it meant being able to hold the boy, his tolerance in human form was high but not as much.

When Danny didn't respond Vlad looked down in his arms to see that the younger was trying to build a barrier between the two with the blankets from the couch without getting off his lap. Always the thoughtful one.

"Where did you find the hat?" Vlad asked as he flicked one of the ears.

"My backpack, I think I left it in there from when she gave it to me and just never took it out." Danny's shoulders sagged as he relaxed; attempting not to lean on the other but the blankets he'd placed.

"This could very easily be mistaken for a cat from the right angle." Vlad said absentmindedly as he continued to play with one of the ears. Danny snorted.

"Cat's are boring; they just lay around all day."

"Then you two have something in common."

"Hey!" Danny pushed away from the man and nearly would have landed on the floor if he hadn't managed to pull himself together enough to float an inch or so off the ground.

"Sensitive today, aren't we?" Vlad laughed the real laugh he saved for these moments alone together.

Pulling himself back up to sit on the couch Danny laid back down and pulled a blanket back over him. "I'm sick, it's cold, and I can barely manage to float down fifteen feet. Leave me alone."

"It's actually about twenty five feet, but close." Danny groaned at the sound of Vlad's voice.

"Come now, Little Badger. Let me take care of you."

"No."

"I could make you soup."

"It'd freeze."

"I'll make sure it's at boiling point."

Danny gave him a dubious look, "You call yourself a man of science? You know it'll just freeze faster."

"I've been very business oriented these last few years. My knowledge may be a little rusty." Vlad waited to see if Danny would say anymore but he didn't. In retaliation to the silence Vlad leaned forward and leaned against the smaller form of Phantom. As Plasmius there was something powerful about wrapping his arms around the younger Halfa. It was his form of dominance; he didn't have to hide that as 'Vlad' did. "I'll warm you."

"No."

"I was not asking." Vlad tightened his hold but the boy did not move. Level with the ears of the badger hat he nuzzled the top and inhaled the scent of it. He could feel the boy shiver next to him. Using his free hand Vlad continued to play with the ear like fabric on Danny's head.

Danny was stubborn but he couldn't deny the warmth of the other. There was something about Vlad's affinity for electrical type abilities that kept him radiating warmth. When he felt the hand at the top of his head he chuckled slightly under his breath letting out breath of ice in the process. "Oops."

"What's so funny?"

"You keep playing with the hat."

Vlad smiled. "Admittedly, I am fond of it." He leaned forward and fastened his lips on the little bit of skin that was exposed just beneath Danny's jawline. The younger tilted his head back in reaction to the other man's persuasion. He continued to nip at the chilly flesh, deciding that he quite liked the feeling; it was almost minty without the flavor.

"If you don't stop your lips will turn blue."

Vlad pulled himself up to loom over his Little Badger. "Are you being quite serious with me, Daniel?"

Danny looked up and grinned wide as if just realizing it was Plasmius before him. "Well I guess you already beat me to it."

"Get used to it, Little Badger." Lowering himself down he covered the boy, lips pulling away the ice from the other and leaving fire. Free hand still lovingly caressing his Little Badger's ear.

* * *

**A/N::** I apologize for nothing :) If you get a chance google 'badger hat' they are super cute!


	11. Bear

Prompt 11 –Wearing Kigurumis: So before anything I would just like to remind people that these are one-shots so if the time lines bounce around than I'm sorry for the confusion but these can just as easily stand alone as be strung together. I did keep some elements the same, such as the Observatory, in most of the writings but that was because I liked the concept. So right, this next one was super hard to write because I had no idea what a Kigurumi is. I asked my little sister and we took a trip over to Chinatown and decided they are footie pajamas! Look'em up if you are having a hard time visualizing. Enjoy!

* * *

Rating: K+

11. Bear

This is a dream.

No, it's a horrible nightmare.

Mind you, I am not scared of a great many things but I never mentally prepared myself for this!

The mirror is a cruel thing today. Before it I stand in some of the softest material I have ever worn styled in the most hideous fashion to date. People do this for fun? This is not fun! Being ridiculed and patronized as a grown man in pajamas. I will repeat again, this is not fun!

And this is not a dream; or nightmare.

Reality slapped me in the face with brown and white fabric. Sleeves slip down my arms and over my fingers shaped to look like large paws and the same goes for my feet. Reaching up I touch the round additions that will serve as my ears.

I am a flea-bitten, walk in the woods, pretend to be a raincloud, bear!

There is nothing, nothing, I wouldn't do to get out of this.

"Are you ready? We have to be there in an hour." Daniel walked in, his suit the typical shade of grey that he'd become fond of was lined in black silk and I felt my face showing all the displeasure that I couldn't generally show to the crowd. "Hey that looks great; I was a little scared you'd be too tall for it."

"I am not going. I'm afraid I am just a little under the weather."

My words fell on deaf ears as Daniel walked over to the mirror, pushing me aside so he can assure his tie is on straight. I really don't like him right now.

Finally, he speaks, "Alright you can stay home."

I turn to him. "Really? I know it's not that easy."

"Sure, just let me go get changed and I'll settle into the lab. Don't forget to remind me about dinner, my parents will still be expecting me."

I stared dumbstruck at the boy. There is no denying I am a self-composed man and I seldom show more than is necessary but Daniel never ceases to pull reactions from my otherwise stoic features on any occasion. I moved forward, raising a 'paw' to grip his shoulder but it literally went through him. He turned with a knowing smirk was on his lips. The look he gave me was one I'd seen on his mother many, many years prior.

Firmly I will stand by my word when I say that the wisest choice I'd ever made was to love Daniel Fenton. Unfortunately, for all my bravado, I am well aware that it was also the scariest choice I made.

"I can be very persuasive, Daniel," I said, attempting to sound as collected as I did not look. "You will go if I have to drag you."

"After you get dressed and I've locked myself in the lab."

My eye twitched, I could feel it. "You are infuriating, boy. But yes, I will dress, override security, and drag you kicking and screaming if that is the case."

The boy crossed his arms in defiance. "We only got an hour, Vlad. There is no way you'll be able to override what I put up in less than two. We had a bet and I worked my ass off for this."

"Language," I muttered halfheartedly. It was true. I had lost a bet.

The thought made me wince.

The room was quiet between the two of us. My once private room, with its comforting colors of deep green and gold now felt like a prison I'd recently been caught in. The warden stood in front of me, his eyes of sky blue lighting up in amusement. This was not a battle that I knew I could win. Unfortunately for Daniel, I have never given up without a fight.

X_X

Wrinkling my nose in distaste of my situation I settled further into the chair I'd set aside for myself and crossed my plush arms. It isn't very warm, for which I am thankful. The outdoor auditorium is filled with chatter and I can feel the eyes of attendees on me. The situation of being stared at in such a manner is not pleasant; I am not used to it in the least. I manage to sit straight, however, and face forward. The hood lowered over the upper half of my face helps me manage this torture.

The soft whispers in my direction do not cease even when people are sitting and I manage just so to not brusquely stand and leave the place alight in flame. This was not the place nor was it the day to allow such thoughts to prevail the forefront of my mind; regardless I took comfort in them. Time did not stop the stares but I continued to look forward, hands –pardon me –paws clutched together in a restraining grip.

Finally there was a hush as a familiar song wafted through the air and suddenly the sounds of hands clapping and voices calling in triumph and pride erupted. I sought the crowd of cheering people to spot a pair of amethyst hues that I had before managed to avoid. Maddie's attention had been the last one I wanted, though I highly doubted in this moment she cared in even the least what my choice of attire is. Everything about this woman is aglow and I can feel the pride radiating from her all the way across the sea of people. Turning to follow her gaze my own chest warmed at the sight of Daniel adorned in all his hard work. I'd pestered the boy to speed up his schooling and focus on it more than the portals he insisted on watching. The result of that pestering was my boy graduating nearly a year before the intended graduation date. Maddie would never quite understand how much effort went into assuring the boy did something other than dedicate his life to fighting ghosts.

My lips twitch and I feel a smile but I do not allow it. My 'paws' have been clapping with an awkward sound that reminds me of my situation and that allows me to keep a straight face. The kigurumi, as Daniel called it, was to be the one form of power he could have over me if he accomplished something I didn't think possible of him.

To be honest I was not even the least bit worried about losing my bet.

I do so hate being wrong.

The seat creaks beneath my weight as I shift into a more comfortable position. Names are being called and I politely applaud and hold my head high as people, who have lost interest, openly point and stare at me. Adults or not, children are children.

When Daniel's name is called I stand as does his small group of family and friends; their applauds are just as loud as any of the other families. His gait is determined and very proper. Pride swells within me as he reaches for hands and finally his diploma. Just as my raven haired graduate is about to walk off of the stage he stops and turns those sky blue hues onto me before making a very practiced motion and ripping off his robe.

I very nearly shout.

Beneath my boy's robe is a costume much alike mine but instead follows the theme of the school. He pulled the badger hood up over his head and, to the cheers of his classmates, walks off the stage while placing the cap back on his head.

He winks at me.

I am sincerely going to kill him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's really short but I was having major problems financially and school is riding me hard. Don't go into animation if you aren't up for it, loves. Also I couldn't think of a better title, if you got one let me know.

By the way, this was honestly made for all you recent graduates. Good Luck Guys!


	12. Power

Prompt 12 –Making Out: One of the Prompts earlier, you'll remember, was kissing, so I couldn't really think of anything new to add to it. Then I remembered, making out is so much different.

Rating: T

* * *

12. Power

The home lab had been upgraded some since Danny had moved in. He'd altered a few of Vlad's weapons and made them a lot less destructive then they'd first been (despite that being the intention to its original design). The walls were no longer bare; instead schematics, pictures, post-its, and other such things took up the space. There was no more silence either. Danny had taken care of that first. A stereo system had been installed and Danny agreed to only play his music at a certain volume whenever Vlad was present.

The room that had once been the home to so many dark and treacherous plans was now as much part of the home as the kitchen.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor was Danny, an open notebook in front of him as he worked with the leg of a robot he intended to use as a type of gatekeeper for the portals –this way the ghosts would still be around when they escaped. It wasn't meant to replace him in any way, the ability to make it think and contemplate any more then its base settings was a bit beyond him.

The sound of his tinkering and humming with the music is what Vlad was greeted to as he walked down the stairs and up to the young halfa.

"Were you able to find what was wrong?"

Danny, having felt the man before he'd even entered the room, showed no surprise. Sighing he placed the tweezers in his hand down and look up, goggles clouding the view of his blue eyes. Defeat was clear in the younger's drawn in brows.

"I thought I'd found the glitch but it was just a loose wire. One stupid loose wire isn't the problem. I am going to run another diagnostic and focus it more on power levels, see where that takes me…" his words drifted but he still kept his gaze raised and Vlad felt himself drawn to the young man, his boy.

Arms that once could have been described as spaghetti-like were firm and toned, glistening in a light sheen of sweat from his earlier exertion. The white T-shirt he sported clung tantalizingly to the young man's wiry frame, curled in on himself certain muscles shifted visibly as he straightened out and it almost made Vlad's mouth dry up. Dark jeans hung on the boy, the thought was not as enticing as his others but they were the younger's work pants and so they were baggy and comfortable. Regardless, Vlad knew that when the boy stood the pair would slip low on his waist and it was a much more pleasant sight.

Watching with observant eyes Danny quirked a brow at the older man and leaned back on his hands. Danny liked that Vlad didn't always wear his suits around him anymore. It was nice to see the man in a pair of sweats and a casual T-shirt. Not that the he was wearing that now, no Vlad must have just gotten back from his earlier meeting and was instead walking around with a loose tie, white dress shirt, and black slacks. Still it was casual. Danny liked casual Vlad.

Leaning down the older hybrid came to eye level with his young lover and smirked.

"Vlad?" Danny inquired just before Vlad came down on him, straddling the boy and placing one hand on the back of his neck.

Vlad's lips claimed the boy and he wasted no time in soft teasing as he licked the boys lower lip. Taking the hint, Danny parted his lips and groaned when he felt the others tongue massage his own. Fingers wrapped in the boy's hair tugged a little harder to garner full access to the unique taste of mint gum and popcorn, a probably afternoon snack. Danny was always responsive in more ways than one.

The boy's lips always moved as if Vlad would pull away to soon, his teeth taking to dragging against soft flesh whenever there was just a breadth of room. Hands sought skin, looking for it where it was available. In this moment it was the skin at Vlad's neck and Danny traced his fingers over a collarbone before trying to expose more of the other, unbuttoning the small clasps in a clumsy, hurried fashion. Vlad's favorite part was the way Danny always arched into him, the way his back formed a perfect curve that sought him like a puzzle piece. It was a beautiful sight, the man was sure of it. It was as if all of Danny had become utterly aware that there was a dire need to be his.

Still not completely drawing away from the boy, Vlad placed another hand at the small of the boys back in that delicious curve. Lowering the other he took his placed above the boy and smirked against the others lips when Danny attempted to switch positions in vain. A small pout formed but it quickly vanished when Vlad returned mesmerizing the taste of his boy.

Grazing his hands over the last three buttons of Vlad's shirt Danny arched further into the man he felt the slight pinch of hand on his hip. Raising one hand the boy slid a finger along the scratchy texture of Vlad's beard. Danny had grown to love the way it felt against his cheek, his neck, his chest…

Vlad's hands were always finding ways to make Danny more compliant, forcing him closer or further, to stop or to keep going. His mouth was powerful, pulling sounds out of the boy and then swallowing them whole. It was a disastrously beautiful feeling to give up his entire ability of thought and let what happens be chosen by another. What Danny loved about Vlad was the way he loomed over him, orbiting him as if he were the sun.

Pulling away, the ends of Vlad's lengthy hair tickled Danny's heated cheeks. Pupils blown, Danny looked up at his lover. Fingers still traced the silver beard and Vlad smirked. His beautiful boy needed no coercing today. Lips plumped and pink parted as if to say something but Vlad could see the thought drift away just as suddenly as it had come. Instead they remained parted for the sole purpose to take in quick mingled breaths with the one who was suspended above him. Leaning in to place his lips along the jaw line of his boy Vlad breathed deep. Nuzzling the skin there he nipped and waited as Danny's hands slipped to the back of Vlad's head and forced him to look back up.

"Hard day at the office?" Danny's inquisitive tone was honest.

"Let's just say there are definitely some problems with the power levels." Vlad said, his lips moving along the skin of Danny's neck, sending chills down the others spine.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's SUPER short but it was really hard to think of anything substantial for this. Hopefully you enjoyed this :)


	13. Nothing More Dangerous

Prompt 13 –Eating Ice Cream: I went back in time for this one simply because when I think of ice cream I think of innocence and I really love delving into that time before either knew what they were getting themselves into. Something about blossoming affection makes me feel all happy inside and I like to feel happy inside. Also the song Candyman by Christina Aguilera kind of inspired this one in some sort of awkward way :)

Rating: K+

* * *

13. Nothing More Dangerous than a Boy with Charm

A sixteen year old Danny Fenton thrummed his fingers against the marble counter of the most recent addition to Amity Park; an old fashioned ice cream shoppe. It was white and grey veined stone that made the otherwise 50's themed building look even the slightest bit modern. On his right, sitting on a red vinyl chair, Tucker swiveled and called out to one of the older teens running the counter. To his left was Sam, her usual purple lips twisted into a sort of grimace.

"Remind me again why we couldn't have just gotten something at the ice cream truck?" Her voice was indignant but as she turned to face her friends Danny could see her eyes were soft in amusement. He and Tucker were nothing but lucky to have a friend like Sam. Being an outside thinker made her patient and non-judgmental, both boys needed that in their lives.

"Blueberry muffin sundaes with a maple syrup topping, Sam. Need I say more?" Tucker was finally able to wave someone down and made his order as he talked to his friend. She quirked an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Just a rootbeer float for me, more soda then ice cream." She said when the waiter turned to her.

"Uh," Danny had forgotten to think about what he wanted and so said the first thing on the menu. "Cookie dough and milk sundae? Extra syrup." Their water nodded at Danny's request and then made his way behind the counter to get to work. "We've deserved a treat I think. School is almost over, my birthday is coming up."

"There isn't anything special about seventeen. It's a tease, a horrible waste of a year. You sit around waiting for the big one eight because you'll have magically matured over night but in all reality you just want to get some ice cream the same as you did last year." Tucker took a breath and leaned against the counter, he'd turned seventeen the month before.

Danny and Sam burst into laughter and just shook their heads as they leaned against the counter, to get a better look at the waiter with their order.

The place was only slightly crowded, the people from the grand opening the week before had slowly trickled away and left a moderately sized business crowd that was just right for the three teens. A couple of kids from school at a round table in the far corner but for the moment they were of no bother to anyone. Families occupied the other tables, looking out the big picture windows as people walked by enviously eyeing every ice cream cone. Those who gave in to temptation only ordered a scoop at left, obviously with a place to be.

Just to the right of the counter was a pair of sky blue double doors that led into the back room and Danny couldn't help but raise his gaze from Tucker's walrus impression to look at the two who'd just walked into the storefront.

One was a stout man, his beard peppered with small glints of red and eyes of a dark brown the uniform of the manager adorning his frame. Beside him was the tall and suave mayor of Amity Park, his dark suit a contrast to the silvery shine of his hair, pulled back in its usual style.

"Finally!"

Danny turned his head away to see Tucker pulling a bowl of cream and indigo colored ice cream into his range, the chilled spoon finding his mouth promptly afterward.

"What my loud friend means to say is thank you." Sam said, her hand curling around the tall glass as she placed the straw in.

"Yeah, thanks." Danny said as his own bowl was placed in front of him. The waiter smiled and waved off the enthusiasm as a compliment to the parlor and made his way off to assist others.

Tucker popped a piece of candied blueberry passed his lips and nearly melted off the seat, "It's like paradise just opened a resort of berry goodness on my tongue."

Chuckling, the other two ate their treats. Danny had to admit that the cookie dough was really good, he could almost imagine it baking in his mouth preparing for a good dunk in the cream. He might have actually slumped over in his seat if it were for the distinct feeling of being watched.

Taking another bite he felt Sam stiffen and slowly turned to her but she didn't turn to him. He raised a brow at her before swiveling in his chair and coming face to chest with Vlad Masters himself. As hard as he tried –oh who's he kidding, he didn't try. Danny's face deadpanned as he pulled his spoon from his lips and looked up at the debonair man.

"Vlad."

The soft rumble of a chuckle did not help the light tickle of irritation at the back of Danny's mind.

Vlad Masters stood in front of him ever a tall and looming cloud of grey in his blue skies. There hadn't been any real hostility between the two in a while but it was hard to shake off the fight of flight feeling that came over him when they were in the same room together. In the man's hand was a cone with soft serve vanilla ice cream. It was simple and old fashioned, just like Vlad.

Sam reached over and nudged Tucker's arm who promptly turned from his own treat to glance at her and then what she was looking at. He sat a little straighter and swiveled his chair all the way around. It was a picture of Danny's childhood, his friends flanking either side of him and his arch nemesis before him. Never mind that the setting was an ice cream parlor, to the three it was a potential battlefield.

"It seems you three are enjoying my new establishment," Vlad said.

Sam shot a glare at Tucker to the other teen looked at Danny. The young hybrid merely snorted. "Yours, isn't this a little too family friendly for your tastes?"

For a moment the elder halfa seemed to think it over. He reached over and bit the top of his ice cream his tongue flicking out to capture a bit of a vanilla at the corner of his lips. Blue eyes settled on Danny and smirked. "No, I believe it will serve my purposes just nicely."

"What purposes?" Sam was always the first to jump, she liked to make it sound like she thought over everything she did but for some reason she always seemed a bit more heated when it came to the millionaire.

"Oh… nothing to concern yourself with, dear" he said in a tone that very near to a purr. Vlad slid himself in between Danny's and Sam's seat, taking the spoon casually in hand that Danny had deposited. "Think of it as my way of giving back."

"So this is just your elaborate way of saying 'sorry for being a jerk these last couple of years, I hope we can all over look me trying to take over the world'?" Danny eyed the spoon in the man's hand, mentally preparing himself to get hit with it or worse.

Vlad smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a full blown grin but a smile, a pull of the lips at each corner that just seemed neutral as all hell; it bugged Danny. He scooped up a small portion of the cookie dough ice cream and held it out to the boy in front of him. Of course, Danny didn't move an inch. Without missing a beat Vlad took the spoon and slipped it passed his own lips before slipping the spoon out and placing it back in the bowl.

"Good choice, little badger." Vlad slid away from between the two. Danny caught a glimpse at Sam's face, her nose wrinkled and eyes burning with amethyst fire. "Though, I may have gone a little heavier on the chocolate syrup. It was one of my choice favorites for the menu."

People kept passing the four of them, small attention being paid to the town mayor. It wasn't surprising to see him out of his office, he was such a charismatic figure and people enjoyed soaking it in. The sound of squeaky shoes and clinking dishes seemed to roar in Danny's ear and before he knew it he was standing up and looking near eye-to-eye at Vlad Masters. Why was the man always so infuriating?

It wasn't knew to see Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters conversing so casually. It was well known in Amity Park that the Fenton's were friends with their mayor. It would have been a wonder if Danny didn't act so familiar with the man. People could have assumed it as the way a child treats their uncle.

"It's cool, I'm done," Danny muttered between gritted teeth. His friend followed suit, though not before Tucker took another large bite of blueberry muffin heaven into his mouth. Sam only riffled through her pocket for a moment before pulling out a twenty.

"Don't bother, it's on the house for my three favorite people." It was hard to tell whether that was sentence dripped in sarcasm but either way Sam slammed the twenty on the granite counter and marched off followed closely by Tucker.

Danny only let them get a couple steps ahead of them before he forced his attention on Vlad.

What the hell had provoked him? Why did he always get mad at the man? Years of only knowing fighting perhaps? Could there ever be just one moment of peace between the two of them? Was it always meant to be a war? It was just ice cream and a tad bit of sweet talking. It wasn't like this sort of charming stuff worked on him.

Sam and Tucker were almost at the front door.

"Leaving so soon, little badger?"

Danny stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the other mans wrist pulling the ice cream towards him and taking a long lick from the base to the top. Without another word he side-stepped the man and walked off after his friends.

Vlad stood there for a moment and if anyone had been paying attention they would have seen the light blush dusted just across the apples of the man's cheeks before he turned away and lowered his head over the ice cream cone. It wasn't anger, embarrassment, or even annoyance that filled him but a sense of surprise and perhaps awe. Who knew that Daniel could be so very charming?

* * *

**Sorry these are all taking so long. I've been working on school work and we've been doing film work which is a lot more stressful then I ever thought it could be; good thing I wouldn't give it up for the world.**

**I hope you guys really liked this one. I was at a total loss and then this came out. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Danny with a Y

Prompt 14 –Genderswapped: Omg, so I actually kind of like the way this came out. I'm half tempted to do a maybe two or three chapter ficlet of a genderswapped Vlad/Danny. I might not, cuz I'm not that fond of it but I this first try :) This was my most challenging one to date. As a general rule I keep away from genderswap. I could never get into it, I would try and try but I just couldn't do it. Regardless, that is the next prompt and I accepted this challenge so I will continue it. Let's see what I came up with.

* * *

Rating: T

14. Danny with a Y

Tall and sinewy with grace that only came from being bred in high society. Hair like freshly poured black ink and skin like fresh cream, Samantha Manson had grown to be a beautiful woman. Her freshly pressed pant suit bore not a single crease. Her perfectly manicured fingers were a pale violet color to match the dress shirt beneath her suit's top. She was the epitome of a woman with power.

He was not.

Tucker Foley, at 22, was tall sure but he was lanky and could barely fill out the suit he was wearing. He didn't sit with his back straight or casually lift a brow at weird questions. He still snorted when he laughed and couldn't keep a poised gait for more than four or five steps. What Tucker was, was the epitome of a boy raised to enjoy life.

Slipping back his left sleeve he looked at his watch and frowned. "What's taking them so long?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her phone. There weren't any new messages so she put it on the small table beside her.

The two had been waiting in the Masters' Estate for the last fifteen minutes. The two were going to ride to dinner together with Danny and Vlad before going to some grand opening at a new project of Vlad's, or at least that was the plan. Normally, Vlad's punctuality would win out over Danny's stubbornness and they would have been ready the moment they'd arrived. Instead they'd been let in by a specter that they knew to care for the house. They were told that the two were down in the lab and should be up shortly.

To those that lived forever, however, shortly could have meant 100 years.

Stupid ghosts.

Tucker settled back into the plush chair and turned his phone on. Across from him Sam was texting someone and while there was no such thing as an uncomfortable silence between him and one of his best friends it was still an unwanted silence. He got bored way too easily if it was quiet. On the other hand, Sam easily looked like the most comfortable person in the world with her calm presence and more-interesting-than-Tucker phone.

Heaving a sigh Tucker leaned forward and just as Sam raised her gaze to him the floor beneath them shook. Both of them stood up; instincts from their younger years taking over. Sam reached for the bracelet on her wrist, a gift Danny had sent her a while ago that doubled as an ecto-whip. She'd had to teach herself to use it without harming herself but now she was lethal. Tucker's watch expanded to a shield that could be thrown like a Frisbee and though it was roughly the size of a serving tray it did a good deal of damage.

"What was that?"

Sam scanned the room, her eyes trailing the walls and windows. "I don't know. What's that smell?"

A scent perforated the air as suddenly as the sound had. It was a strong scent of rose petals, freesia, and… motor oil?

Just then a high pitched scream sounded through the estate. A picture frame about the size of the dining room table fell off the wall and a figure ran out of the doorway concealed behind it.

The figure was tall and willow like though with broad shoulders that made them look capable. Bone straight black hair fell down just passed their shoulders and they were clothed in some rather baggy dove grey fabric. Sam gasped and at the sound the figure turned to reveal a woman who looked no older than 18 with eyes like the sky.

"D-Danni? Is that you?" Sam took a step forward, straightening her coat jacket out of nervous habit.

"Of course it's me? Who else would I be? Oh my god is that my voice?" Danni slapped her hand over her mouth and tripped over a pant leg as she fell to the floor. The fabric on her body was a suit meant for a taller person with a broader body set, not for a girl with a slender body.

"Uh," Tucker was speechless, his eyes trying harder than they ever have to look away from the girl's body. However, there was this tantalizing sliver of skin on her lower hip from when she pulled her pants tripping on the leg. This is not the time!

Sam ran forward brows furrowed and nose wrinkled as the previous scent seemed to permeate from the girl. "You've grown up since we last saw you. Are you okay?"

Eyes wide Danni looked up with a confused expression. "What the hell? Since you last… oh, oh! No, Sam, it's me Danny, not Danni. Wait, uhm, I mean with an 'I', I mean 'y'. Yeah, Danny with a 'y'."

Danny with a 'y'?

Uh oh…

"Danny? What the hell happened to you man?" Tucker shook his head and yelled it out his head kind of turned to the side, trying to focus on the lone purple streak in Sam's hair (her one act of rebellion at this age).

"It was something for Jazz. I was trying my hand at chemicals, to get a good perfume that didn't overpower or wear away after a couple hours. I was kind of going for this aphrodisiac type thing for their honeymoon and well," Danny said, raising her, uh his hands up and down the sleeves spilling over to make her look like a child. "I am not good at mixing chemicals. I am an engineer, for Pete's sake!"

"Hey, Danny, calm down. We can fix this, we always do. Let's just, wait a minute." Sam was trying to help Danny up but stalled when she noticed something missing. "Where's Vlad?"

"Uh," Danny leaned away from Sam and flashed a smile that Tucker had chanced a glance at.

Shit, _he's your best friend, he's your best friend, he, he, he, HE is your best friend…_

"Did you hear that boom earlier?" Danny asked, bending over to roll up his –her? His? Oh fuck it! HIS- pant legs. Tucker turned completely away that time. Good job, man!

"We felt the floor shake." Sam replied.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I hit him. He added something without telling me, I don't know exactly what it was, but then it spilled on me and when this," he motioned at himself, "happened, I hit him."

"How hard exactly?"

"Not that hard, just enough to send him through the wall."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The lab was a mess and the scent was a lot stronger, strangely enough Danny couldn't smell it but he shrugged it off. At the far end a wall was definitely displaying a hole the size for a grown man and the three quickly made their way over there with Tucker bringing up the rear; his eyes cleverly looking anywhere but his best friends swaying hips.

"Vlad?" Danny asked as he ducked his head through the hole. "Are you awake yet?"

A sound like a groan echoed out of the debris and very suddenly a fist struck out and hit Danny square in the jaw. The girl toppled backwards but regained her footing easy enough. "Ow, bastard, that hurt!"

The three of them backed away as Vlad emerged from the hole. At once Sam was on the ground her black pants covered in dust and debris as her hands wrapped around her middle. She laughed harder than any of her friends had ever seen before. The sound echoed as the other two took in the sight, faint blushes covering both of their cheeks.

The figure that revealed themselves was tall and flipped their wavy hair of silver away from their face till it fell just mid-back. Midnight eyes flickered with annoyance as they took in their surroundings. Vlad Masters was not pleased. Much like Daniel there was a now more present feminine quality to his physique, namely, his breasts. Only, unlike the baggy clothing that hung off Danny, Vlad's clothes were trying to contain ample breasts and hips that any woman might give her firstborn child to have. The dress shirt was rising up to reveal a beautifully sculpted core and it made him look all the more able to kill the one who his eyes were on.

"Daniel, when you hit me, where you still wet?"

Danny's voice was rather like his 'cousin' Danni's but Vlad's. It sent a shiver up and down Tucker's spine, it was deep and yet feminine in the way that a woman who demanded and received the world would sound. If he had thought Sam was the epitome of power than Vlad was a goddess.

"If- if you hadn't messed with it, we'd be fine." Danny said, his eyes trailing from the bottom to the top of Vlad's head.

Sam was still kneeling on the floor, wiping tears from her eyes as she looked up the faint smile saying she was not done being amused. Danny, sensing that Vlad was about to be a lot angrier, edged towards his friend.

Proof that girls can't help but gravitate towards each other, Tucker thought.

Vlad stalked closer to the two until he was standing over them.

"It was just an accident, Vlad. If it'd happened to you first you would have been just as upset." Sam said as she moved to stand up.

The older hybrid shot her a look but returned his gaze to Danny. "Daniel…"

"On the bright side, Vlad, you don't look half bad as a girl. Actually, you're kind of sexy." Danny grinned wide and that's when Vlad leaned forward and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her in. Tucker turned his head, okay no, he tried to turn his head and failed.

Danny moved to push the other away but where pushing a man's chest usually sent that message, pushing a woman's tended to do the opposite. Vlad placed a hand at the back of Danny's head and wrapped his fingers in the girls hair, tugging until her head was fully turned to him. "Oh, this is… really new." Danny felt his knees go weak and a familiar and yet foreign feeling of warmth curled around his core. "It, it might be the aphrodisiac."

"You might be right," Vlad whispered, trailing her lips along Danny's jaw line.

"Uhm, guys, we're still here. Maybe we should remedy the situation."

Tucker had almost forgotten about Sam, though she was standing right beside the couple. Her arms were crossed and she was looking down at her clean pressed shoes, the faintest cherry red on her cheeks. Tucker swallowed, when did Sam get hot?

The two newly transformed women turned their gazes to Sam and smiled. "Pardon my manners, dear girl," Vlad purred, releasing one arm from around Danny. "Did you want to join?"

Sam smiled and started to unbutton her top. "Now that's better."

Tucker backed up into the wall, his face was probably 50 shades of red at this point and he wanted terribly to not look at his best friends or his best friend's lover but it was becoming increasingly hard every time an article of clothing was shed. A shirt, pants, one bra… oh god…

"Tucker…" someone moaned his name. "Tucker…"

It was a mantra now, like they were inviting him.

"TUCKER!"

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sam smacked the sleeping boy on the back of the head. His body was slumped over one of Vlad's many couches and they'd been trying for the best five minutes to wake him up.

"Wuh? Huh?" Tucker jumped up and nearly fell off the couch, his arms flailing as he tried to find balance. At the sound of laughter he looked up and found the soft amethyst eyes of one of his best friends smiling down at him. Vlad beat her to the first words though.

"It seems you fell asleep waiting for us, Mr. Foley. What, may I ask were you dreaming about?" Vlad's masculine tone was fairly welcome to Tuckers ears but he still stuttered.

"I, uh, well… nothing… nothing important."

"Tuck, are you blushing?" Sam asked, her ever poised self was kneeling beside him and when he looked at his reflection in a decorative mirror he saw that he was indeed blushing.

That was when the sound of heeled footsteps interrupted his response and he turned to see a girl of about sixteen or seventeen with bone straight black hair and eyes like the sky.

He promptly fainted.

"Sorry, it took forever to convince her to wear a dress." Danny emerged from the hallway, tying his tie as he walked.

"Sam doesn't have to wear one!" Danni complained, sitting down next to the passed out Tucker.

"Well, Sam is a woman who can make her own decisions. You, Danielle, are my daughter and I make your decisions." Vlad said, handing the girl a coat of her own.

"Is he okay?" Danny looked at his fallen friend and Sam shrugged. Vlad as well didn't seem to know, or perhaps just didn't care.

"I'll get a bucket of water." Danni bounced off towards the kitchen with Danny trailing after to stop her.


End file.
